


At Mayhems End

by Uncoolacronym



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, These poor babies, budoshin, masugaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncoolacronym/pseuds/Uncoolacronym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akademi High is a school where the unthinkable happens. Kidnap, torture, murder, framing people, and that's just the tip of the bucket. But, this story isn't about that. This is the story of two boys managing to fall in love despite those circumstances. Here's how.<br/>[also on Wattpad]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shin Higaku was just a.. well, saying he was normal would be a flat out lie. He was the opposite in fact, very abnormal even. To be fair, it takes an abnormal person to be in an abnormal club. Yes, he was the second hand man to Oka, leader of the occult club, and his best friend.

       You see, Shin had a secret, as all high school students do. He kept it from everyone but Oka, because she understood. She helped him, just like he helped her. At least, she used to. Before she disappeared that is. It's been a thirteen days. No returned calls, no returned texts. Her parents didn't even know where she was, but that's not saying much. Her and her parents weren't that close.

      Shin couldn't deny the sinking feeling he had in his gut. Pooling dread that made his blood run cold. It was like someone had placed a heavy stone in his belly. Each day that passed, the less optimistic he became about her return. 

      The club decided to temporarily disband until Oka's return. Shin didn't think he could handle all the responsibility that being a leader commanded of him. He just- he didn't want to fail his friends. He didn't want to make a bigger mess of things, because things were already out of control. Studying, avoiding the delinquents, trying to make it home for dinner without Oka there to give him a ride on her bike. 

      Geez he missed her. Where on earth could she be? Was she okay? Was she kidnapped? All questions worried him at night.

      But currently, it wasn't night. Right now, he had a waste basket in hand, and was on his way to the incinerator to dump the garbage. After all, Akademi High didn't have a janitor, and most students were happy to help clean their school. The teachers worked hard to teach them, and made sure every student understood the difficult material, cleaning the school was the least he could do.

      Shin exited the school doors, and made his way to the to the side of the school, to dump the garbage in the incinerator. 

      As per usual, the delinquents were there. How they managed to sneak clubs and such things onto school grounds perplexed Shin, but also scared him when he walked passed them everyday. He was always afraid that they would attack when he had his back turned, and sometimes it happened, yes. But today they didn't.

      That was because a delinquent girl promptly knocked him over, and a delinquent boy decided to dump all the garbage onto Shin.

      He really should have expected this. That juvenile bunch thought of all clubless students as easy prey, and as of now, Shin was clubless.  As they laughed, Shin sighed, dusted himself off, and quickly stomped out of school grounds on his way to his home.

     "Let that garbage be someone else's problem," he growled to himself, trying not to inhale through his nose. He smelled disgusting, and had gross brown and green stains all over his shirt. "I've really had enough bad luck for a lifetime."

      As he walked, he sighed, slowing his pace. The occult club members really didn't know what to do with themselves as of late. They usually did club activities every day after school, but now they couldn't. So, that was ripped away from them, so they were trying to find a way to live without it.

      Oka would know what to do right now, she always did. She was a better leader then Shin would ever be, and he admired her for it. After all, he was more of a follower anyway. 

      Shin stuffed his hands into his pockets, and looked up to the orange and purple sky. The sun was setting, meaning his dad was had probably just got done cooking. 

      Shin sighed again, the feeling of dread sinking back into his stomach like a stone. "Oka, where are you?"  he said to himself. "I really need you right now."


	2. Budo Masuta

Budo Masuta was a bit more normal than Shin, but still was a bit out of place in his school. He was the leader of the martial arts club, and relished in teaching his students how to defend themselves. As most teachers would be uncomfortable with the idea of their students being better than them at their own game, Budo was wishing it to happen. It would mean that he had done so well that he couldn't teach them any more.

Budo had ADD, a simple attention disorder. It had its pros and cons just like anything else. When he sparred he had the advantage, because he noticed the slightest movement that his opponent(s) made, and already knew a way to counter it. He supposed it was a bit unfair, for most of his students didn't have it, and couldn't process the fight the same way he could. Though, a downside would be that, in class, he couldn't really follow what the teacher was saying for the life of him. He'd try to pay attention, but his mind would wander. If he snapped back into focus, and tried to listen again, he would just zone out until the bell rang. 

Though that may be, he still did well in his classes, because he wasn't afraid to admit this, and ask for help. Who helped him? None other than Mina Rai, one of his best students. She wrote down notes for him, and helped answer any questions he had to the best of her ability.

But today, it was different. For some reason, Mina was absent. Budo had text her, and she said that she just had a alight fever, and her mother wouldn't let her come. She was sick a lot, so Budo didn't question it. He told her to take all the time she needed, he would just ask one of his other students, Juku Ren, to help him instead. 

Currently though, it was lunch. Budo began to walk to his locker so he could grab his lunch, then walk to the martial arts club room, where he and his students ate lunch, and then trained until class started back up. 

On his way, he passed Shin Higaku, a member of the occult club. Or, former member? Budo knew that the occult club temporarily disbanded, but he didn't know if the members still classified themselves as members, or whatever else was going on there. But, all he knew was that Shin looked really sad. All occult club members usually looked sad, but he looked... more so than normal, if that made any sense.

"Hey Shin!" Budo heard himself say. He didn't really plan it, but to be fair, he didn't really plan a lot of things. 

The smaller boy turned to face him, hands shoved in his pockets, and his posture slouched. He looked as if he wanted to stay invisible in the sea of students wandering the halls right now. But, never the less, looked curious as to what Budo wanted to tell him.

Now, Budo had no plan for this conversation, because he really didn't plan for it to happen. So, after a moment of awkward silence, he just said, "Have a nice day," turned, and resumed his walk to his locker, leaving a bewildered Shin frozen in the hall.


	3. Moving Forward

Shin knew that today would be a bad day when he woke up. He just had that feeling, that feeling when people just know that something horrible is going to happen, and it always does. 

      Even with that feeling, he still got dressed, packed his bag, and when to school. Of course, he had to leave forty minutes earlier than he normally did, and when he got to school he was flat out exhausted. His breathing was a bit labored, sweat dotted his forehead, and his feet were killing him. 

      He sighed, straightening his back as he walked to his locker. He was a bit earlier today, since he decided to take a shortcut this morning, but he wasn't the only one. He didn't think that the delinquents were there, because he honestly didn't think they were capable of getting up so early, but there were other students there that he was a bit more impartial to. He recognized Midori Gurin making her way to the roof, along with Mai Waifu. A few martial artists were loitering, chatting with one another. They were Shima Shita, Mina Rai, and none other than Budo Masuta.

      Shin still wasn't over Budo's strange talk with him the other day. Well, wishing someone to have a nice day wasn't really a talk per say, but.... It was just strange. After all, who would care about a weirdo like him? No sane person would.

      His eyes swept over to the right. Two of his friends, Daku Atsu and Kokuma Jutsu, were chatting in front of the furthest door to the right. They obviously haven't noticed him yet, so he walked over to them. With each step, he felt eyes burning him, but was a bit nervous to check out the source. Ever since Oka disappeared, he's been a bit paranoid. But, he didn't want it to be a regular occurrence, so Shin looked around.

      He met dark doll-like eyes. Those eyes belonged to none other than Ayano Aishi. She was a bit of a recluse, with a reputation for being a bit... odd. She was very straight forward with no sense of comedy, sarcasm, or any other emotion. When she spoke it was cold and mechanical, and everything she said she meant. She also said some very strange things.

      He remembered when she joined the occult club a few days before Oka disappeared. He thought she was just a bit shy at first, observing things silently, trying to find a way to fit in. He went over to talk to her, expecting a nice conversation, but getting something that disturbed him deeply.

      He saw that she was eyeing the ritual knife that was placed in the skull on the table for decoration purposes only. He remembered saying something along the lines of, "Yeah, I know it's a bit strange to have a knife on school grounds and stuff, you have no idea how long it took us to convince the guidance counselor to allow us to decorate the room with this." He said, a small smile on his face.

      But what he got in response was, "I bet it did take a long time. You know how badly you could hurt someone with a knife like that. Surely it would be even more painful with all those jagged edges it has." Shin remembered just how creepy that was. Especially how she said it so monotone and casually.

      Shin shook the thoughts out of his head. She had looked away from him and to her phone, where she was texting someone.

      Not wanting to be seen staring, he turned, and quickened his pace to his friends.

      "Hey Kokuma, Daku, how are thing's going?" he asked, still a bit unnerved from the memory.

      His friends turned towards him. "Well, things are... going." Kokuma said, her left eye glancing downwards. Kokuma wore a bandage over her right eye, so he didn't really know what it was doing. She wore a bandage because her right eye was blind. She got into some sort of accident, and never specified on it. That was obviously a very uncomfortable subject for her, so nobody really asked.

      That seemed to be a trend for occult club kids. Along with all members dying their hair dark blue, and all having purple eyes, most covered one of their eyes, because each had a special circumstance in which they felt more comfortable that way. Shin and Oka were the only ones that didn't.

      "We were planning on checking out that new paranormal movie that came out a few days ago," Daku said, right hand scratching the back of his head. "You know, to spot all the mistakes, and make fun of them. You know, like we always do." he said, a bit hesitant on his last sentence.

      Nervousness twinkles in his left eye, but he couldn't see the right one. It was covered by an opaque lens in his glasses. The reason he covered his right eye was because it was crossed. He got severely bullied for it when he was younger, and it always gave him vision problems, so he covered it for is own convenience. Shin didn't really understand why people would bully him for it. In his opinion it was a bit... cute. But, with all the trouble that eye has caused him, Shin understood why he would cover it.

      Shin nodded, feeling a bit hollow. They couldn't let Oka's disappearance hold them back forever, so when Daku asked if Shin would join them, he said,

      "Alright. Sure." It would probably be a good distraction anyway.


	4. Budo's Just That Guy

Budo worked at the movie theater after school. Don't get him wrong, he loved his job and all, but the uniform was very uncomfortable, and sometimes the people were very rude. At least he got promoted from janitor duty last week, and is now manning the cash register at the concessions.

He lived with a single father, so he helped out whatever way he could. He was glad to do so, after all, he helped his father work less hours at work and get more sleep. It let them spend more time together... On their days off, of course.  
      

       Another plus was being able to see familiar faces from school, like now for instance.

      There, at the front of the building, he saw the occult club kids buying tickets to a movie. His best guess was that they were going to see that new movie about a group of kids going to a mountain for a vacation, but getting attacked by some sort of monster.

      Until Dawn, he thinks it's called.  
      

      He smiled as they headed over to his register. He knew that their club was going through hard times, so he put on the friendliest smile he could. After all, he'd be devastated if he'd lost one of his students, but they lost their leader. So when they arrived at his register, he was happy to serve them.

      "Hey! How can I help you?" He asked, and they ceased their chatter. It was obvious that some of them were a bit more quiet and withdrawn than usual, so he decided not to wish them a good day. Out loud, anyway. It would probably make them feel worse, having people pity them. From what he had noticed, they were not the type of people who accepted pity. That's why they covered their eyes. He knew that each had a backstory that caused most of the occult club to cover them, but it was hard to distinguish exactly why.

      He stayed silent as they talked among themselves. Things like "Do you want to share a popcorn?" or "Should I get a pizza, or nachos."

      Finally, Chojo spoke. "Could I have a small popcorn with a medium Pepsi?" Budo quickly typed that in for his underclass men. He didn't know much about Chojo, after all, he wasn't really outgoing, but what he did know was that Chojo's right eye was emerald green. He remembers catching a glimpse of in during gym class when Budo accidentally ran into him when they played soccer.

      It was really shocking to see that. It's not every day you see someone with two completely different eyes... although, Budo saw him almost everyday, so he supposes that he actually did.

      "Alright. Anyone else know what they want?" he asked, and Supana spoke up.

      "Well, me and Kokuma are going to split a large popcorn, so I want a small lemonade, and she wants a medium cherry slushy." She tried to sound like she normally does, being one of the more social of the group, but the enthusiasm sounded too forced to be genuine. 

      Budo's smile twitched for a moment, feeling sympathetic for her, but kept his smile. They probably had enough people fretting over them. "Okay, got it." he turned to Daku and Shin. "What about you guys?"

      Daku nodded. "I'll get a cheese pizza and a medium coke." Budo nodded, and looked at Shin expectantly.

      "I uh... I don't want anything. I'm not really hungry." That wiped the smile off Budo's face. Oka's disappearance must have hit him really hard, but, then again, she was his best friend. So, even though he really shouldn't, Budo marked him down for the same thing that Daku had. Because he could, he definitely would.

      Shin's friends looked solemn, but when he and Kokuma locked eyes he winked at her, a mischievous smirk playing his lips. His eyes flickered from her, to Shin, then back to her. Luckily, she understood, and giggled a little.

      When the order came out, all but her looked confused at the extra pizza and drink, but when Budo shoved it in Shin's hands, telling him to enjoy his meal, they understood. He waved goodbye as they walked over toward their movie, Shin grumbling the whole way.

      An hour ticked by, and it was now 9:30, Budo's break. He usually just walked around, making sure that everything was in order before going back in the kitchen and eating some popcorn. This job sure had its benefits.

     But this time was different. As he walked past the ladies room he heard a "Psst!"

      Looking in the direction of the noise, he discovered that it was none other than Kokuma. She waved frantically at him, beckoning him over. By the looks of things, it seemed urgent.

      Budo jogged over, asking, "What's going on," when he finally arrived. 

      Now, it was very difficult to surprise Budo, being a martial artist would do that to you, but being pulled into a hug definitely did the job. 

      "Whoa!" he shouted, awkwardly patting her back, "What are you hugging me for?" 

      She pulled away, bouncing on her feet. She was smiling in a way that reminded Budo of a small child. "Because you're awesome!"

      Budo was flattered at the complement, who wouldn't be, but why was she saying this? 

      She must have noticed his confused look, because she started talking again. "You care, I mean actually care. I know it sounds strange, but you actually think about how we feel. You didn't baby us, or treat us like we'll break like glass, you acted like nothing happened. A few of us need some normality now more than ever," Budo's mind immediately went to Shin when she said this. 

       Yes, he really needed someone's kindness right now.

      "Now, I really need to get back. I've been in the bathroom for..." She checked her watch. "10 minutes now!" She frantically started running back to her movie. "Bye!" She waved as she left, nearly tripping because she wasn't watching where she was going.

      Budo smiled. 

      Yeah, Shin really needed someone right now. That someone may not be him, but he'd help his underclassmen out anyway. What kind of person would he be if he didn't?


	5. Questions Answered (Shin's Part)

      Shin was currently in class, doing a trigonometry worksheet. What that really meant was that he was pretending to do work, but was really going to google the answers at home. That was his tactic for about half of his classes this year. Sure, he studies for tests and similar things, but he actually wants time to relax at home.

      Also, as much as he hated to admit it, that movie day last night helped. It was nice hanging out with his friends again. So, he was in good spirits... or better spirits than he was before. It was nice.

      Suddenly though, his phone started ringing, drawing each and everyone's attention on him. He sheepishly smiled at his teacher, before peeking at the caller ID. 

      It was his mother. She never called during the school day. Shin immediately got a sick feeling in his stomach. Something was wrong, that much he knew.

      He immediately made his way out of the room, yelling a quick, "It's my mom!" 

      Once he was out in the hallway, door closed behind him, he answered. 

      "Hello? Is something wrong."

      "Hey, start getting your stuff together, I'm on my way to get you." She sounded nervous, and her voice shook as she spoke. 

       "Mom, what's wrong?" Shin asked. He had enough of asking questions without any answers, so when she hesitated before saying that she would tell him in the car, he couldn't help but snap.

      "Mom!" Shin sighed, collection himself before adding, "Please, just answer the question."

      She sighed, before telling him what he previously wanted to know, but now, what he wanted to forget forever. "They found Oka. She's dead, Shin."

      He felt sick, and tears welled in his eyes. He swallowed thickly, free hand clutching his stomach in a desperate attempt to keep his breakfast down. A choked, "... What?" was all he could manage right now. Dread that previously felt like a stone in his belly now felt like cold heavy chains, shackling him to the floor.

     Oka was dead. She.. she couldn't be.

    In some sort of sick confirmation, his mother repeated herself. "She's dead."

    "How?" How? How did she die? Shin hoped it was quick, because she wouldn't have had to suffer for long. He hoped it was quick, and that the cops were just really slow at finding her.

     "She was stabbed through the head. The police suspected it was a suicide at first, that she stabbed herself in the head, but there were marks on her body that implied that she was tortured."

      Shin couldn't help it. He hung up the phone right then and there. As each moment passed, he felt more and more light headed. He began to walk to the nurse's office, swaying on his feet, and sobbing like a small child.

      Shin turned a corner, a thousand yard stare adorning his features. As he was walking, he saw Sho Kunin, a member of the martial arts club, at the end of the hall. When Sho noticed him, he began to jog over, calling out words that Shin couldn't quite hear. 

      Shin's knees buckled, and he closed his eyes. The last thing he knew was arms wrapping around him, before he fainted, right then and there.


	6. Questions Awnsered (Budo's Part)

      Budo was in the nursing office, helping his student, Juku Ren, whom had gotten hurt while sparring against Mina Rai. Or, in other words, he was fretting over Juku while the nurse was trying to calm them both down. 

       In the other bed was Midori, who was sleeping soundly. She looked a bit pale, and she had a cool rag draped across her forehead, so Budo guessed that she had a fever, but that's not what he was focused on. The thing he was really focused on right now, was Juku, pinching a tissue to his heavily bleeding nose.

       "How are you feeling now?" Budo asked, for what must have been the fifteenth time. He couldn't help it, he was the mother hen type friend. He just wanted to make sure that his student, the student that he was responsible for, was okay.

       "Yeah. I'b fide Budo. Hodesd. Id's jusd a dosebleed." Juku answered, voice stuffy and impaired. 

      Suddenly, Sho ran in, carrying Shin bridal style. Shin had tear stains on his cheeks, and was obviously unconscious, as Sho looked like he was a push away from panicking.

      "Nurse, please help. He passed out." Sho said, drawing everyone's attention away from Midori and Juku.

      The nurse immediately snapped into action, looking more serious that Budo had ever seen her before. She had him help move Shin onto a spare bed, and immediately drew a blanket over Shin, but didn't tuck him in.

      "Budo, go over to my cabinet, and grab an extra pillow, I need it to elevate his head and shoulders. Sho, call an ambulance. I don't have the equipment to take care of this." The nurse commanded, and the boys did what they were told. 

       Budo rushed over to the cabinet, throwing it open, and pulling out one of the pillows. He turned in time to see Sho getting connected with a dispatcher, and the nurse unbuttoning Shin's collar. 

       Budo rushed back, and helped the nurse lift Shin's head, and slide the pillow behind it. There was nothing else he could do, so he sat back, and watched the nurse work.

       She opened Shin's mouth, checking for something, but he didn't know what. Vomit probably, or maybe she was making sure his tongue didn't flip back. She turned his head to the side, so that way he wouldn't choke, and then pulled out her personal phone, most likely to call Shin's mother, or father.

      As he was watching, he heard a hoarse voice behind him say, "Budo-kohai, Budo-kohai, what's going on?" It was none other than Midori. She must have woken up with all the commotion. "What happened to Shin-kohai, Budo-kohai?" She asked. She looked so out of it, no doubt her parents were coming to get her.

      "Just go back to sleep, Midori. It will all be explained when you wake up." Budo said softly. She nodded, movements clumsy, and rolled the other way, breathing evening out within a few seconds.

      When he turned, he locked eyes with Juku, who had heard the phone conversation between the nurse and Shin's mother. Juku looked sick. For a moment Budo thought his student might pass out, but then he mouthed two words that made Budo understand. 

       "Oka's dead."

       Then everything made sense.

       Budo looked to Shin, who had opened his eyes, and was looking around groggily. That boy needed someone now more than ever, because one of he people he had loved just died.

        So, he immediately went to her to tell her what happened, and she made him promise to be there for Shin, no matter the cost. Budo wondered why he had that responsibility for a moment, and why it wasn't one of Shin's friends. But, Kokuma had a fire in her eyes that told Budo that out of all people, she trusted him with the responsibility. Perhaps it was because he helped that day at the theater, or some other reason unknown to him, but nevertheless, he uttered the two words she wanted to hear.

      "I promise." As he spoke those words fate had been set in stone. Budo was a man of his word, so from now on, he would do everything in his power to protect Shin, and make him feel as safe as he could.

       He promised.


	7. Old Memories

       Shin has been discharged from the hospital for a few hours now. He just passed out from shock. After all, it's not everyday you find out that your best friend was tortured, then later murdered. 

       He remembered when he first met Oka. It was back in first grade, and now he's a sophomore. So, in other words, it was a long time ago.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

       Shin's always been interested in the supernatural, so him sneaking out to capture a mermaid was really no surprise. He had a really active imagination when he was a kid, so when he saw a big fish jump out of the water one day on the way to school, of course he would take it way out of proportion. 

       He remembers sneaking out through his bedroom window one night, when his mother had her earbuds in as she ran on the treadmill, and his father was cooking dinner. He had emptied his backpack to fill it with his "monster hunting equipment," which consisted of; a few bags of chips he'd been hoarding for a few days, a notebook, a disposable camera, a couple of granola bars, a bottle of water, a towel, and a 2 inch blade pocket knife that his grandpa got for him.

       His parents still don't know that he has the pocket knife, and he plans to keep it that way, but that's a bit off topic.

       He wrote a sloppy note in crayon, saying "Gunna make the beach a safer place. Love you. (Ps: put my food in the fridge)."

       He really should have thought that out more, but, nevertheless, he made his way to the beach anyway. When he got there he saw a girl, looking out onto the ocean with a pair of binoculars. She looked the same age as him, so he called out to her.

      "Hey! are you monster hunting too?" She snapped towards him, looking him over before gracing him with a smile. She was missing both of her front teeth.

      "Heck yeah I am!" She said, and motioned him over to her.

      He smiled, and slowly strolled over to her. "What monster are you hunting?" She asked, eyes gleaming with childish delight. She lowered her binoculars as she spoke, giving him her full attention. She also had a backpack, filled with supplies of her own.

       "I saw a mermaid out here yesterday, so I'm gunna catch her if I can." Shin said, lisping a bit as he spoke. 

      The girl wrinkled her nose, thinking for a second. "How do you know it's not a merman?" She asked, toothless smile appearing back on her face.

      Shin thought for a moment, before saying, "I guess you're right." He blushed at the thought of catching a merman. Hopefully he had clothes on... Did mermaids even have clothes? They must! He saw them having clothes in the Ariel movie, so they should be nice too.

      "Hey," she said, furrowing her eyebrows. "What's your name?"

      "Oh, I'm Shin."

      "Like the body part?" She asked, causing Shin to flush in embarrassment.

      He glared at her, crossing his arms. "Yeah, well what's yours?"

      "Oka."

      He smiled. "That sounds like a tree."

      This time the girl blushed in embarrassment. Shin felt bad. He didn't mean to be mean. In his opinion, it was cool. He thought for a moment that she didn't mean to be rude either, so he quickly changed the subject.

      "So, what monster are you hunting?" He asked, and she smiled again.

      "I'm hunting the Kracken!" She said, causing Shin to stare in awe at her bravery. "It's twenty miles long, and eats ships everyday. Legends say that it's been alive for thousands of years! Where did it come from? From deep caves in the ocean? Maybe it's some dino that used to live on land, but..." she stopped for a moment, struggling with the word.  "Evolutionized so it could live under water? From space? Who knows! That's what I'm gonna find out."

      "Wow!" Shin gasped, "You're so brave!"

      She only smiled.

      A few minutes passed before they were sitting in the sand, getting to know each other as they kept an eye out for their prey.

      "So do you have any crushes?" He asked her, and she smiled shyly.

      "I have two boyfriends actually." She said, causing Shin to gasp. "Daiki Kogara, and Tadao Fukushima. Tadao is cuter though. He has freckles." She looked up at Shin.

      "What about you?"

      Shin smiled, and answered, "His name is Daku Atsu. He's a year above me."

      Oka raised her eyebrows. "Boys are allowed to like boys?" She sounded so amazed, that Shin felt self-conscious.

       "Yeah... I mean, I think so? My mom knows about my crush on him, but she never said I couldn't like him." He answered, and Oka nodded.

       "My dad always says that boys are only allowed to like girls, and girls are only allowed to like boys." She said, and Shin saddened at that. Seeing that, she said,"Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret from him."

       Shin smiled, and opened his mouth to thank her. Only, before he could get any words out, a yell caught his attention.

      "SHIN HIGAKU, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       He had never seen his mother so angry. Though that may be, he smiled at the memory.

      Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. His mother was working, and his father was out getting groceries, so he had to answer the door. He saw someone he'd never expect.

      "Hey Shin! I got permission from your mother do bring you dinner, since she'll be running late."

      Standing at the door was none other than Budo Masuta, holding bags of take out, and smiling brightly.

      'How does he even know my mother?' Shin thought to himself, but who knew. Martial artists work in mysterious ways.


	8. A Start

      Budo stood at Shin's door, bag of food in hand. Since he didn't want to risk dropping any of the bags, he kicked the door lightly a few times. He did it until he heard steps creaking anyway. 

      It wasn't long before the former occult club member was standing at the door. He looked shocked, clearly not expecting Budo to be here, of all people. Budo supposed he understood, but it wasn't like it was uncommon for him or anything. Students sometimes knocked at his door, looking for help with chores, or house work, which he was happy to do. It just... surprised him in the beginning.

      So, not wanting Shin to be to weirded out, he said, "Hey Shin! I got permission from your mother to bring you dinner, since she'll be running late."

      Shin's eyebrows rose to the extent that he looked a bit ridiculous, and for a moment, Budo wondered if he had said the wrong thing. Though he may be good at other things, he was a complete novice at social situations. Honestly, he's been slapped more times he could remember, and he had no idea why. 

      Luckily, his students knew this, and adjusted to him fairly quickly. 

      Shin seemed to snap back into focus, and a blush rose onto his cheeks. "Er, okay. Come in." he said, and stepped aside awkwardly to let Budo through the door.

      As Budo stepped through the door, his ADD made him noticed every little detail in all of the house he could see. 

      They had a dark color scheme, mainly consisting of indigo, forest green, and black. They didn't have many decorations, but it was clear that the occult was a family tradition. There was a bookshelf consisting of books on monsters, the supernatural, legends, witches, magic, and a ton of conspiracy theories. There few pictures on the walls were of unsettling creatures and topics, and Budo didn't like looking at them. There were some candles scattered about, and from the look of them, they were lit often. The floor was wooden, but it was also very dark. Budo wondered if they had been painted to be this way.

      Shaking his head, Budo refocused, and followed Shin to the dining room, where he was able to set the many bags down. Though when he did, he noticed that he had forgotten to get drinks, and resisted the urge to facepalm.

       Shin must have saw this as well, because he went into his kitchen, and returned with to cups if ice cold water.

       Budo rummaged through the bags, and pulled out all of the food he had brought. Granted, it was a a lot, but he was a growing boy. Growing boys needed a lot of food, especially one as active as him. At least, that was what his dad had always said.

      "Wow. You sure do like your pasta." Shin said, a small smile gracing his lips. Well, he wasn't wrong.

      There was fettuccine, spaghetti, ravioli, tortellini, and linguine. All without meat, because he didn't know if Shin was a vegetarian or not.  

       "Indeed I do." Budo responded, pulling a paper plate out of the bag, and loading it to the max. He immediately started eating, trying to mind his table manners the best he could.

       He watched Shin put a moderate amount of food on his plate, and ate it slowly. Budo knew that Shin really wasn't in the mood for food right now, but didn't want to be disrespectful. That boy really was something.

      Seeing Shin out of uniform was... strange. Right now he was dressed in a dark grey t-shirt, and black sweat pants. It was just unnatural to see Shin not in their uniforms long black coat, and black pants, but Budo welcomed the change, even if it did make Shin look smaller than he already was.

      Though, one thing he did notice, was that Shin was very thin. Then again, all of the occult club members were, or former members anyway. So, Budo paid no mind.

       As he ate, he noticed Shin staring at him. At first, he thought it was because of his absolutely awful table manners, but once he saw the faint blush his underclassmen's cheeks, he knew that it must be a different reason. What it was, he didn't know.

       As minutes ticked by, most of the food was gone, and both of them were full. Still, Shin's parents weren't back yet, and Budo didn't want to leave Shin all alone. The boy was lean, and thin. He would be very easy to take down.

      He wanted to be there to make sure that the psycho who got Oka wouldn't be there to get Shin too, because the police still didn't know the motivation of the crime. Whoever it was could be hunting the occult club down, in some sort of sick cleansing ritual, or something.

      So, Shin lead Budo to his room, and they started playing videogames. Budo never saw Shin to be the type to like games, but, nevertheless, played anyway. 

      This game was called Life Is Strange, and it was a game about a girl who had somehow acquired the power to rewind time a few minutes back into the past. Thankfully, Shin had started a new file from scratch, giving Budo a chance to see all of the choices, and to let them be able to talk it through together. 

      Since it was single player, they took turns playing. They made small talk, and were so engrossed in the game, that they didn't notice that Shin's father had returned, or hear his mother's car pull into the driveway a bit later.

      "So, any girls suit your fancy?" Budo eventually asked, watching Shin finish up episode one.

      "No. Not interested in girls, by the way." Shin said casually, and Budo understood.

      So Shin was gay. It seemed that he and Budo had more in common than he had previously thought.

     "Oh. Me too." Budo said.

      Shin snapped towards him, a surprised look in his eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments, the room so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

       "You're gay. You, Budo Masuta, leader of the martial arts club, are gay." Shin said, not quite believing him.

      Budo nodded, and Shin smiled. It was strange to see any occult club member smile, let alone Shin. It looked very alien on his face, but it made him look younger.

      Shin opened his mouth to say something, but that's when there was a knock on the bedroom door. Shin's mother peaked her head in.

      "Hey Shin, it's getting la- oh! Budo, you're still here." She had obviously not expected this, but for some reason, looked delighted. 

      "It's nine, and I was going to tell Shin that he should hop in the shower." She said, looking between the two. She had an odd smile on her face, that reminded Budo of an exited school girl.

      "Would you like me to give you a ride home?" She asked. 

      Budo honestly didn't want to go. He had had a lot of fun getting to know Shin, but, nevertheless, responded with, " That sounds lovely. Thank you." 

       "No sweat, kid." She said, and left. 

      Shin and Budo said their goodbyes, and Budo left, but not before ruffling Shin's hair.

      It was softer than he expected.


	9. Obnoxious Moms

Shin woke up the next morning. Today was officially Saturday, meaning his mother had today off, and since his dad was a stay at home dad, Shin would usually be driven crazy. But, this morning his mother didn't wake him up, and there was no smell of breakfast in the air.

Confused, Shin swung his legs over the side of the bed, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and headed down the hall towards his parents room. When he opened the door, they were nowhere to be found.

Shin was a bit worried now, and raced downstairs to find them lounging in the living room. They were watching old horror movies. This one was a classic paranormal one that his father said Shin wasn't old enough to watch. 

Considering Shin's been watching those kinds of movies ever since he could remember, that meant this one either had highly inappropriate content in it, was impossibly frightening, or had homophobic views in it. 

So, Shin respectfully shifted his glance from the T.V. screen to his parents, where his mother had a mischievous smile on her face. But, that was his mother. She didn't have a serious bone in her body, instead, acting like one of his classmates. Sure, she got angry sometimes, and sure, she could fake being serious, but Shin could always see her trying not to smile.

It was usually up to his father to do the adult business around here. Those two were complete opposites. His mother talked, his father listened. His mother fought, his father tried to make peace. His mother was chaos, his father was solace. Two complete opposites that muffled each other's weaknesses, and complemented each other's strengths. 

Opposites really did attract.

"Oh Shin! I was just about to wake you up!" his mother said, jumping up from her seat next to his dad.

"Come on, into the kitchen!" She said, throwing him over her shoulder, and jogging out of the room. Shin struggled a bit, but didn't say anything. After all, this was normal in his house. He got his leanness from his father, while his mother was broad-shouldered and strong.

Once she set him down, she backed away, a childish smile on her face.

His mother had a habit of acting even more immature, and pulling even more ridiculous antics than normal if Shin was upset. It wasn't the most conventional way to do things, but it did distract Shin from the sore subject, and temporarily brighten his mood. But, once he was alone, there was nothing to distract him anymore, and there was no one to cheer him up.

"So, what do you think about Budo?" She asked, and Shin's jaw dropped. He expected a lot of things from his mother, but this was certainly not one of them. Where exactly was she planning to go with this?

"Er, he's a nice guy, and we have some things in common." He answered cautiously, looking at his mother as if she had finally lost her mind.

"I know. You like video games, you both like movies, you both are extremely gaaaayyy-"

Shin cut her off then and there. "How on earth would you know that he's gay?" He asked. His mother always knew things about him, but he just blamed that on him being her kid.

She laughed as if that were an extremely idiotic question, and answered him. "Oh hunny," she said, pinching her nose. "I can smell homosexuality practically a hundred miles away, and let me tell you, gay men certainly know how to pick their cologne." 

Yet again, Shin's jaw dropped, but suddenly, a lot of thing made sense. 

"So, you knew about me before I told you?" Shin asked, and his mother nodded.

"Yup. When you were about two, it was absurdly obvious, just like it was with your father." Before Shin could comment on that, she added, "He's bi."

Shin was awestruck. His mother sure knew how to surprise people, even if it was her own kid. But, now it made sense that her and Oka were so close. They were so alike it was ridiculous. Honestly, Oka was here more than she was at her own house, often staying for a week or two at a time. Oka's parents were judgmental and strict, often criticizing her over her interests, looks, her choice in friends, and everything else about her.

"Oh- okay?" Shin choked out. He honestly had no idea how to respond to that.

His mother dismissed it with a hand gesture, and started talking again.

"Soooooo, anyway, tell me the fine details. He's cute, ain't he? Not to mention buff! You can't tell me you haven't noticed that." 

Her words made Shin blush. He couldn't help but notice. Last night, out of uniform, Budo wore a tight-fitting sky blue tee. It strained against his biceps, and showed off his chest. How was he just supposed to not stare at that.

But, seeing his blush, his mother did a fist pump. "Avoid the question all you want, but I shall always know the truth, Shipdip."

Oh geez. Pulling out the childhood nickname. Low blow mother, low blow.

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know, you've invited Budo to go with you and your friends to the movies tomorrow. You know, to the least scary one there is in theaters right now. Between you and me, he seems like kind of a wimp. Kinda like your grandma! Can't take a scary movie without having a boat-load of nightmares about it. Darn shame." His mother shook her head, as if she was disappointed about it. But, that didn't make sense.

"Wait," Shin said, "First off all, I don't want you to play matchmaker with me, second of all, I didn't ask my friends to a movie night tomorrow, let alone invite Budo."

It all made a lot more sense when his mother pulled his phone from the pocket of her sweatpants.

"You're not serious." He said. He was too stunned to chase after his mother when she shoved the phone in his hands, and bolted out of the room.

Why did his mother have to be so.... ugh! There wasn't even a word to describe her! Plus, Budo probably didn't even like him back anyway.

Wait, wait, wait. Like him back?

Shin groaned, and shoved his face into his hands. What had his mother done?


	10. A Word With The Father

       Well, Budo had gone to the theater with the occult club. The movie had frightened the living daylights out of him, but all of the occult kids were acting as if it were child's play. Amateur hour.

      "It was creative, yes, but calling that movie a horror movie was a huge mistake." Chojo said, as they walked back towards Shin's house. There his father was cooking dinner for them. They had popcorn at the movies, so they could all have dinner at the Higaku household and tell Mr. and Mrs. Higaku about the film.

      "Yeah," Supana responded, "I especially liked how they introduced the different pages of reality, and how the smallest of things could send you spiraling down completely different path." She then turned to Budo. She had a look that said 'what did you think of it?'

      Truth be told, Budo was sort of slow. He had no idea what was going on the entire movie. It was a bunch of different timelines, a bunch of alternate versions of the protagonist and antagonist, and was just a gore-fest all around. He never- never wants to see someone's brains come out of their nose, ever. In real life, anyway.

      "Heheh..." Budo laughed nervously, and scratched the back of his head. "Truth be told, I didn't really get it. I'm a bit slow when it comes to these things."

       Daku nodded. "I can explain it to you, if you'd like." Daku said, and Budo immediately accepted the offer. 

        Daku stopped walking, and crossed his arms. He closed his eyes, or, at least, eye, and tilted his head upwards, most likely thinking of how to explain such a complicated subject. Budo's looked around. Everyone seemed bored.

        That meant one of two things. Either Daku as one to ramble, or they were already so familiar with the subject, that listening to someone explain it was just boring.

      It stayed like that for a moment, and Budo started to wonder if he should say something. Luckily, not long after Daku smiled, looking back down and locking eyes with Budo. 

      "Are you familiar with the butterfly effect?" Daku asked. 

      Budo thought for a moment. Yes, he was. He had heard of it from that game he and Shin were playing. It was like, your decisions matter, or your decisions could change your future, or something along those lines. Even the ones you thought were insignificant, like locking your car door, or something along those lines. He didn't really understand it, but he got the gist.

      "Sort of," Budo answered, "Like, small choices matter. Right?"

      Shin nodded. "Yeah, but it's a bit more intricate than tha-" he was cut off when Daku slapped a hand over his mouth.

      "No. I'm explaining, and no, licking me won't do any good." Daku said, a smile on his face. "Anyway, it's more than that. It's like a single occurrence, no matter how small, could change the course of the universe forever."

      Budo blinked. "Um... So how does that tie in with the alternate timelines?"

      Daku opened his mouth to start explaining again, but Shin elbowed him in the gut, causing him to loosen his grip, giving Shin the opportunity to slip out of his grasp. Once he was out, he started to talk.

      "Alright, I've got an idea!" Shin said. He looked exited, a childish sparkle returning in his eyes. It was cute.

       Wait! Hold up! Cute? No, he was not throwing himself into another one sided crush, destined to go nowhere. It already happened once with Ryusei Koki, he didn't want something like that to happen again.

      Before Budo could mentally scold himself more, Shin started talking again.

      "Let's say, you were a senior with a big test the next day. You had the choice between eating Mexican, or skipping dinner. This is where a split could happen." Shin said, and Budo followed along. The upperclassmen couldn't quite understand how that choice would do anything significant, but he would give Shin's lecture a chance.

      "One branch would be where you skipped dinner. You would have about thirty minutes extra to study, and you would be able to cram more information in before the test. Unfortunately, that didn't matter, and you scored less than you would have liked. The bad part is, that was an extremely important test, and it lowered your grade point average. Because of that you didn't get into the good college you were hoping for, and you had to settle for one that had less of a reputation. Because of that, you couldn't get the job you wanted, and had to settle for something that paid less. 

      "You get married down the line, but one day, your husband got sick. You couldn't afford the medication, and he... you know." Shin said, looking down at the last part. It must have reminded him of Oka. He still couldn't say that word, even if it were for a completely different situation. How awful.

      But before Budo could say anything, Shin started talking again. "So, in the different path, you ate the Mexican food. Because of that, you got food poisoning. You couldn't go to school, but you could spend the next day studying for that test. When you went back to school and took it, you passed with flying colors. You got accepted into that college you wanted, and you got the high paying job. So, when you finally got married, and your husband got sick, you could afford treatment. Then you adopted a kid, and lived a long happy life.

      "Now, instead of you going down this path or that, reality branches out, and you go down both. One version of you in the reality where you passed the test, and one where you didn't, both followed out to completion, just in different pages of reality. Do you understand." Shin finally asked, and somehow, Budo didn't zone out. So, he nodded.

      The movie made so much more sense now.

      They resumed walking, and had dinner with Shin's parents. Now, Mrs, Higaku may have been silly, and jocular, but Shin's father asked some really pressing questions. That is, when he even spoke at all.

      Finally, it got late, and Budo thought it a good time to head home. As he made his way towards the side walk, a hand grabbed his upper arm.

      After not screaming really high pitched, because his martial arts training just wouldn't permit that, Budo realized that the person holding his arm was Mr. Higaku.

      "Oh, hello Mr. Higaku! Can I help you?" Budo asked. The darkness cast a shadow over the man's eyes that made Budo feel uneasy.

      "You want to be my son's friend, correct?"

      Budo was taken aback at the question.

      "Ah, yes, of course. I would love to be your son's friend." More than that, Budo couldn't help but think.

      Mr. Higaku nodded. "Alright then. Now, I bet you know that he's upset about what happened to Oka."

      "Yeah, I would be absolutely horrified if I were in his shoes."

      Mr. Higaku scoffed. "Well you're not in his shoes, so don't talk like you are." Yet again, Budo was taken aback. This time, it was because of how cold Mr. Higaku was being. He was absolutely nothing like his wife.

      "Anyway, let's get back on point. I'm a brisk man, and my wife will get curious if I don't return soon." He said, letting go of Budo's arm, and pushing the boy away from him.

      "Listen. This may come as a surprise to you, but I'm very protective over my family, and I personally will make it my top priority to break you." After a moment he added, "If my wife doesn't find you first."

      Budo was bewildered. "Wow. Mr. Higaku, I wouldn't ever do something like that, but I respect you wanting to protect your family." Budo said. There was silence for a moment, and made the unfortunate decision to keep talking.

      "I never took you as the type of person to be so.... upfront."

      Yet again, Mr. Higaku scoffed. "Listen, I don't control my wife, but I have to keep her grounded. In case you haven't noticed, but she's a bit.... her. In the first month of you marriage, she's managed to set the house on fire more times than I can count, took in three horses, and planed for us to go on three different vacations within the following year."

      Yeah, Budo could believe that.

      Mr. Higaku looked Budo over a bit, before humming. Mr. Higaku turned, and began walking towards his front door. "I don't know what she see sees in you." He said as he grabbed the door nob.

      "Wait, what? What who sees in me? Your wife?" Budo asked before he could stop himself.

      Without even turning back to look at Budo, he responded. "Yeah. She thinks you're special. If she says so, you must be." 

      Before Budo could ask him what that meant, Mr. Higaku disappeared into his house.


	11. Suspicion

      Shin had gone to school on Monday. As expected, most students he encountered treated him like a fragile flower, and Sho came to make sure he was okay. The delinquents still degraded him, and sneered at him as if he was scum on the bottom of their shoes, but Shin expected that from them. It didn't make it okay, but it was so often that it didn't sting as much as it used to. Plus, this whole... incident has made his skin thicker, so if they are expecting a reaction from him, they are going to be disappointed.

      Right now, it was lunch. Shin usually used the bathroom before he ate so after the class bell rang, he left class in the crowd of other students, and made his way towards the men's restroom. As he did, he reflected on today's earlier events.

       Kokona had been caught cheating on their big biology test this quarter. Surely she would be expelled, as their school was extremely harsh on this subject. Also, Taro Yamada's young sister has not shown up to most of her classes today. She had arrived to her first and second period, but missed third, fourth, and fifth. It was unlike her to miss school, as she was always avid in her studies..

      As he turned the corner to get to the restroom, he bumped into someone. It was Ayano. She had obviously joined the art club in Oka's absence. He was hurt, but she probably hadn't meant to be insensitive. After all, she had only been in their club for a short time. She hadn't gotten to properly know Oka yet.

      She wore a beret, as well as a painters smock that had been stained with red paint. Shin apologized, but she carried on as if nothing had happened. She didn't even say sorry as she rushed down the hall.

      She..... She was probably just in a hurry. She probably didn't mean anything by it.

      But he felt something warm on his hand, and a foul metallic scent filled his nose. He scrunched his face, disgusted that paint could smell so bad.

        Wait- paint wasn't warm. Paint didn't smell like this. But that meant that this wasn't paint. If... if it wasn't paint, then what was it? Could it be... Could Ayano have.... Oka.

      No. No. Shin shouldn't rush to such conclusions. He's been through a lot. He didn't sleep much normally, and now he was getting even less. He was just being paranoid.

      Tonight, he would bet a full nights rest, and that should clear his head.

       But, he had to make sure. In a lapse of bad judgement, he brought his hand to his mouth, and gave an experimental lick. It tasted coppery. It was now certain. This was indeed blood, but who's blood was it? It couldn't have been Ayano's, because she didn't have any wounds or blemishes on her when he saw her. Also, she wouldn't have been able to walk with all of the blood she had on her hands, face, and clothes.

      It took Shin a moment to realize that he had licked some unknown person's blood off of his hand. Perhaps it was all of the events finally breaking Shin's mind, but he only felt a bit disgusted. It worried him a bit, but he couldn't afford to be his usual meek self about this.

      Calmly, he resumed his walk to the bathroom.

      If it was Ayano... There was no way to tell that for certain. But, he must investigate. Just in case. 

      He couldn't do this alone, even if he wanted to. This would be dangerous, and he didn't want to put anybody in a bad situation, but he has to know. He has to. He had never even considered any of his peers to be the murderer, and they were all fully capable of it. He should make a list of suspects first. Perhaps a sequence of circumstances occurred in which she had gotten the blood on her, and she was innocent.

      Yes. There could be accomplices as well. Banking everything on one student would be a mistake. With the help of his friends, and the ignorance of his parents, he will investigate the places where the police didn't. He may have been young, but he was smart. But, no matter how smart he was, he would have to do tons of research on this, as this was unfamiliar grounds for him. He would also have to find a way to hide his clothes so that his father couldn't wash them. This would be essential to the investigation. How long can blood be preserved for?

      He would also need access to the students medical records, to get their blood types. Yes, he would not take this investigation lightly. Who would?

      To think, he could have just bumped into his best friends murderer.

       If she was the one who killed Oka... he would make her suffer.


	12. Let's Begin

      Budo was on his way to school. He was jogging, because his father slept in and woke him thirty minutes late. Because of that, he didn't get to pack his lunch, his gi,  and he only was able to eat some left over lasagna from a few nights ago.  He wouldn't be able to spar today, and that frustrated him. How else was he supposed to get rid of his energy?

      He arrived, and was lucky that classes didn't start for a few minutes. Though that may be, he had to go meet up with his students, and explain why he was late. After all, they might be worried.

      Though, as he was walking, he passed the occult club kids. In the single moment he was able to glance at them, he knew he shouldn't stop to talk to them. They looked to be in the middle of a serious discussion. Every single one of them wore stern expressions, and were nodding along to whatever Shin was saying.

      Shin appeared to be holding a notebook filled with writing. He had dark circles under his eyes.. or, well, darker circles. He couldn't have slept.

      As Budo ran up the steps, he had lost sight of them. He arrived and explained why he was late, and everyone understood. Luckily, Mina took over while he was gone, just like he had instructed her.

       Classes came and ended, and lunch rolled around. Budo walked to his locker, grabbed his lunch, and made his way toward the roof. All students ate lunch on the roof, with the exception of the delinquents. But then, he noticed something. 

      It was Shin. He was sitting out in the plaza, in the shade one of the trees cast. His notebook was in his lap, and he was typing furiously on his phone. 

      Budo thought for a moment. He should make sure his friend was okay. Yes, he would do that, because they were friends now. Plus, if something was wrong, and Budo missed it, Mr. and Mrs. Higaku would surely castrate him. So yeah, definitely in his best interest to investigate.

      "Hey, Shin!" He called, jogging over toward his underclassmen. Shin jumped, and quickly shut off his phone. That caused the smile on Budo's face to twitch. Shin was hiding something.

      So, that was unfortunate for him, because Budo caught a glimpse of the page the notebook was open to just in time to see... student names? Why was Shin writing down student names?

      "Budo!" Shin said, normal as ever. "You shouldn't scare me like that!" 

      If Budo had come any later, he wouldn't have suspected anything. Shin was a surprisingly wonderful liar. That was a bad thing, especially now.

      "What was that?" Budo asked, pointing to the notebook. Budo wished, and wished, and wished that Shin wasn't doing anything dubious with that.

      "Oh, that?" Shin asked, unconsciously fiddling with the buttons on his coat, "I was just working on homework. You startled me." He said, laughing nonchalantly. No cuteness from Shin would distract Budo from this.

      Cuteness? Really- no. That wasn't important right now. What was important was assuring the safety of Shin.

      Budo crossed his arms. "No you weren't." What sentence alone was enough to break Shin's facade.

      Shin sighed, before admitting, "No I wasn't."

      "You were writing names. Student names- what were you doing, Shin?" Budo asked, his voice rising. 

      Shin's expression shifted into an emotionless mask that chilled Budo to the core. "That is none of your concern." When Shin spoke, he did it void of any kind of expression. The events of the past few days seemed to have finally broken Shin, and Budo didn't like it one bit.

      "You're not doing anything dangerous... Are you?" Budo asked, his voice much quieter that usual.

      Something seemed to have stirred in Shin, because for a fraction of a moment his eyes shifted to the ground. But, after that, his gaze was piercing Budo again. Shin did not answer.

      "So you are." Budo felt a stab of betrayal flash across his chest like lightning. But, it was unjustified. He had never had Shin promise to be safe, and now it was to late.

      "Yes I am" 

      Budo nodded, a lump forming in his throat. "What are you even doing, Shin?" Budo asked, not even trying to mask the anger in his voice.

      Shin stared wide eyed, most likely surprised by the anger. After all, it was not in Budo's nature to be angry.

      "I...." Shin looked down, closing his eyes. "I have good reason to believe that the killer goes to this school, hiding among us." 

      Budo took a breath, and closed his eyes. His fingers dug into his palms, and he gritted his teeth. If he wasn't careful, his fingernails would puncture his skin. 

      "So you're choosing to investigate this yourself? Why not got to the police?"

      Shin glared at him. "Budo, the police already overlooked every student here, do you think they would take the word of some paranoid teen without proper proof?" Shin snapped. "What else am I supposed to do?"

      Budo didn't have an answer for that. After a moment he said, "I should tell your parents."

      Shin gasped at that. He looked so distraught. So afraid. So when Budo uttered the words, "But I won't," he was extremely surprised.

      "W-What? You're not going to tell them?" Shin stuttered in total disbelief.

      Budo his head.

      "Why?"

      The answer was simple. "Because letting a killer run around our school, likely to kill again would be extremely dangerous. I don't want to risk the safety of my students, you, your friends, or anyone else here when that murderer can be stopped." Budo let those words sink in before continuing. "And if you're so convinced, then you must be right. So, let me help."

      Shin stared in shock for a moment, before his mind seemingly caught up. He smiled widely, and warmth filled Budo's chest.

      "Alright then. Let's begin."


	13. A Game

      Shin was jerked awake when his alarm went off. He got some sleep last night, as he didn't want his parents to worry. If they worried, they would crowd him. If they crowded him, they might find out what Shin and his friends were doing. If they found out, Shin would definitely die. His mother would surely kill him out of rage. 

      Well, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. Grounded for eternity, yes, but his parents would never hurt him.

      Shin got dressed, packed his homework in his school bag, packed his special notebooks in his personal satchel,  and grabbed a piece of toast for the road. As he walked, he checked his phone. His friends all had designated jobs, and he wanted to make sure he knew everything that was going on. That's why he had everyone download this special app. It was like a regular platform game, but if you entered or exited the menu 75 times in a four minute span, it would take you to a special group chat between you and your friends.

      So, he painstakingly did so, and found himself checking up on everyone's tasks.

      Daku was in charge of surveillance. Due to his father having some sort of shady job, he had access to surveillance equipment. Luckily, when his father got more modern stuff, he'd give the older models to Daku to tinker with. Even luckier, was that because of his job, Daku's father was almost never home, so Daku was free to sneak out at night to set up cameras and mics. The whole town was wired. All except for the school right now, because Daku wasn't able to sneak in during his nighttime parade.

      Chojo's job was to monitor all news outlets, to make sure they would stay where the police weren't. That was easy enough for him, because he lived with his grandparents, and they were a bit.... slow when it came to technology. That meant that they didn't know how to monitor what their grandson was doing, and wouldn't be able to figure it out if they became suspicious of his actions.

      Kokuma was the "spy." She was the most social of the group, so she would listen around school for rumors and such things. She would also be able to turn heads from them, just in case they were getting noticed. She may not seem like the type of person, but she could manipulate a situation so well it was scary. She also had the ability to see through people as if they were glass. If they were lying, if they were hiding something, she would know.

       Supana was close with the teachers. That meant she was able to go into the teachers lounge, and have access to important documents. That also meant that she had access to student medical records. She planned on getting everyone's blood type, and address, including the teachers. Everyone was a suspect in this case. She should manage this within the next few days.

       Shin was the mastermind behind this whole operation. He couldn't do research, as his parents might get suspicious, but he was the main person who made the plans, asked the questions, and instructed everyone on what to do. He was the person who reminded everyone that this was not a game, this was real, and they were putting their lives at risk. He was also the person who was going to persuade Info-chan on their side. She had knowledge on everything ever. With her on their side, they would be unstoppable.

       Budo was the muscle. They would bring him along anywhere they thought was risky. He was also extremely good at noticing things, thanks to his ADD. If one thing as odd, or out of place, he would notice, and he would report it to Shin. If he couldn't get to Shin, he would tell someone else in their little group. He was also teaching them self defense, just in case they would need to defend themselves.

      Shin read through the messages. Chojo reported that the police were now thinking that Oka was tortured to the point where she stabbed herself in the head. After all, the only fingerprints on the knife belonged to her. Daku didn't see anything out of the ordinary last night. That wasn't a surprise. As much as Shin hated to admit it, Oka's murderer was really talented. Kokuma planned to help Shin persuade Oka on their side. Supana was going to get all the information she could manage today. Hopefully she wouldn't get caught. Budo was going to roam around school to see if anything was out of place. He had already informed Mina that she would be teaching his class for a while.

       When he arrived at school, Kokuma was already waiting for him. They walked to the Info Club room doors, and Shin raised his hand to knock, but a voice cut him off.

      "I know you're there. You're here to try to get me to help you find Oka-san's murderer."

      Kokuma gasped, and Shin was left standing with his mouth handing open. He knew she was good, but he didn't know this good. Before he could even dare to respond, Info-chan was speaking again.

      "Don't be surprised. I hacked into your messages when you were trying to be discreet on that app. Let me say, you're almost smart. Almost. " The door slid open, just a crack. He saw a sliver of her face. She had red hair, and glasses, and an amused glint in her eye. The door was secured with chains, and other such things.

      Shin was trying not to be angry. She acted as if what they were doing, and why they were doing it was just a game. But, somehow, he managed to suppress his anger, and asked, "Will you help us?"

      She sighed, bored-like. "The more accurate wording would be, "Will you please provide me with information?" as you would be the client, and I would be the provider. To that, my answer would be.... no."

      "No?" Kokuma asked, "May I ask why? Surely you have the ability to find the murderer without much problem."

      Info-chan smirked. "I don't need to look for that psycho,  because I already know who they are. I provide them with information."

      Shin and Kokuma paled. They were standing face to face with an accomplice. She could easily tattle on them to the killer, and surely they would all be dead. Shin knew he was getting himself into a dangerous situation, but he didn't know he'd be dead this early. How pathetic was that? To die once you barely started?

        Seeming to have read his thoughts, Info-chan sighed again. "Don't worry Shin-san, I won't tell. I'm not a snitch." Letting those words sink in, she began to speak again. "If I told, that would be really boring. What's the point of playing a game if you win right off the bat?"

         A game? Is that what this was to her? Just a game?

       "By the way, if you really want information, you could use my brother. He's just as good as me, and home schooled, so he has all the time in the world. Surely he can't pass up an opportunity like this. Sibling rivalry is a very powerful thing."

      Hope bubbled in Shin's chest. "How do I find him?" Shin asked, and Info-chan smiled. It was cold and robotic, but it was a smile.

      "Trust me, he'll find you." With that she closed the door, leaving Shin and Kokuma to think.

      Over the app, Shin messaged for everyone to meet up at the local pizza parlor after school, to talk about everything they had managed to find. Budo had arrived first, and the rest followed.

      Turns out Supana was able to get all of the cooking club's blood-type and addresses, since they had access to knives and such things. Chojo wasn't able to get much on the news outlets, as not much about Oka's murder had been reported on today. But he did find that the hobo theory had been a bust. Budo had actually noticed that the floor had been mopped. That was extremely unusual because all cleaning was done after school by the students. When Shin and Kokuma had told about their whole charade with Info-chan, everyone looked serious. It was as if this whole thing had turned real for them. Like knowing that they had tried to recruit an accomplice had just sunk in.

      As they were talking, and dining on their pizza, someone pulled up a chair, and sat down at their table. It was a boy, no older than fifteen. He had red hair, styled in an undercut wit blue eyes, freckles, and sunglasses. He wore a white t-shirt, and black joggers. He was almost as thin as Shin, and it was obvious that he hasn't gone outside in a long time, judging from how pale he was. It took Shin a moment to realize that the mystery boy wasn't a girl.

      "Excuse me," Budo started, confused, "Can we help you?"

      He's cute when he's confused, Shin thought to himself.  He shook his head. That wasn't important right now. What was important was that they found out who this was.

      "No- well, I suppose you can. I'm here because I want to join the game."

      Supana crossed her arms. "What game?"

      Game? Oh. Shin knew exactly who this was.

      "You're Info-chan's brother." He found himself saying. The younger boy nodded, face remaining stoic.

       "Yes. I suppose you can call me.. Hmm...... Let's go with Zero-kun."

      "Zero-kun? Why Zero-kun?" Kokuma asked, leaning forward out of curiosity.

      Zero-kun huffed. "Because in the grand scheme of this game I'm nothing. Zero. If you fail the game, you will fall into a state of nothing. Zero. I am nothing to you. Zero. I will stay Zero, because I am Zero."

      Shin nodded. "Alright Zero-kun, what exactly can you do."


	14. A Bit of Hope

Budo was still trying to figure out if this was all a dream or not. He had met Zero-kun last night, and they were investigating the murder. Info-chan was an accomplice, and that meant someone else at their school could have been an accomplice as well. This was real, yet it felt so much like a bad dream. Budo occasionally pinched himself to make sure he wasn't sleeping, and each time only proved again and again that this was his sinister reality.

An unfamiliar sense of dread filled his body as he made his way through the entrance doors. It felt so alien to him. He felt like he was going to be sick, but to make sure that no-one would be suspicious, he acted like his normal happy-go-lucky self.

As he did, he realized how over-cheerful he usually was. Could it be that this situation was already changing him? It must be. Today, he felt cold and paranoid, instead of joyous and curious. Then again, last night, it was evident that everyone felt the same. It wasn't only him.

As he changed from his outdoor shoes into his indoor shoes, he felt someone's stare burning it's way through the back of his skull, but when he turned around, he met no eyes. He must be a bit jumpy right now. Who wouldn't be? Budo was just a high school student. He wasn't properly equipped to handle this mentally. He was supposed to be a master martial artist, but his hands shook with fear.

But, his fear didn't matter right now. What mattered was this investigation. He needed to survey the school, to see if anything was out of place. 

He picked up his pace as he strolled through the hallway, eager to get this over with, and get to class. As he was walking, his phone dinged. A notification from that platformer-group chat thing popped up.

Come play with your friends! 

That meant someone reported something. So, Budo went through the pain-staking task of opening and closing the menu 75 times before he was able to see the group's chat. Apparently Zero has made Info-chan blind to the app, and is working on hacking into Oka's phone.

Kokuma had to cover for everyone when the guidance counselor had started to ask about Shin. That was it so far.

Budo sighed, shoving his phone back into his pocket. He needed to get to work, and report what he found. So, he walked, and walked around the hallways, trying to ignore the fear pooling in his stomach.

That's when he saw it. A bloody foot print. Budo bent down to examine it further, and was able to determine that it was still wet. He looked around. No-one in sight.

Budo reached for his packet of tissues in his pocket, ripping open the plastic and using a few to swab the blood. Once he was done, he hurried away, putting the tissues back into the ripped plastic, careful to avoid direct contact with the blood. 

He reported his findings, and quickly made his way towards Shin, who met him by the entrance.

"This is amazing! Now we can find out who this belongs to... well.... who it likely belongs to. After all, Supana is still taking pictures of the medical files, and we'd only get the blood type." Shin rambled to himself, shoving the tissue pack into his pocket.

He looked so genuinely exited that Budo ached. How he felt such excitement with everything that was going on was beyond Budo. Maybe Shin felt like this, but snapped out of it? Maybe he just got used to the cold feeling that's wedged itself into Budo's body.

Suddenly, Shin was speaking again. "Budo, are you alright? You're shaking."

He looked down to his hands. They were trembling alright, but with what emotion, Budo didn't know.

"I don't know. I guess.... I'm just trying to wrap my head around all of this, that's all." Budo answered, looking to the floor. He hated feeling vulnerable like this. He was a martial arts master, he should be above this. He should be ready for this.

"Hey," a hand placed itself atop of Budo's shoulder, radiating warmth through Budo's cold body. "You know you're not in this mess alone. I'm here with you."

Budo closed his eyes and nodded. He clenched his jaw, and his hands balled into fists.

"Listen- Look at me first, then listen." Budo did so, seeing sincerity and concerned purple eyes stare back at him. It was almost overwhelming.

"I'm here, alright?" Shin squeezed his shoulder, seemingly hesitant about something. Budo's eyebrows scrunched in confusion, and that seemed to be the tipping point for Shin.

Without warning, he pulled Budo into a tight hug. It was sudden, and warmth spread throughout his body like wildfire. It took a moment to snap out of shock, but when he did, Budo wrapped his arms around Shin's slim torso. He pulled the other boy's body closer to his own, and burrowed his head into Shin's shoulder, breathing in deeply.

"I need you helping me, alright?" Shin whispered, his breath ghosting Budo's ear. "We can't do this without you, Budo. Lives are at stake, the lives of your student's are at stake. It's okay to be scared. It's not okay to let your fear take other people's lives away."

Shin was right.

Budo relaxed. His little crush on Shin made this whole thing even more comforting. 

A bit of hope in all of this mayhem, and they've only just begun. Budo's fearful of how this may end.


	15. Identifying The Killer

       Shin was currently sitting in his room, and everybody else was there with him. They were all there under the guise for sleepover, talking about meaningless nonsense. It was obvious that even after only a day and a half this investigation was wearing down on them. That was understandable, of course. They were only high school students that have had themselves thrust into this mess without mentally preparing for it.

       Right now, Budo and Shin sat shoulder to shoulder, playing video games while the others watched. It was Life is Strange again.  After all, Budo and Shin really liked the game.

       Kokuma and Supana were curled up on the bed, Supana's head resting on Kokuma's stomach, and Kokuma raking her fingers through Supana's hair. Supana's hair wasn't in it's usual pigtails, so it was sprawled around her head in waves.

       Daku and Chojo were laying on the floor, whispering quietly to one another as the game went on.

       Right now, Shin had gotten to the part where you had the choice where Max could either kiss Chloe, or not. Let's just say, everyone wanted those two to kiss. 

       "Come on! Let's see some lesbo tonsil-tennis!" Kokuma shouted, trying extremely hard to get Shin to pick YES.

       Who was he to disappoint? He clicked YES, and said, "Aright, alright. Here. Happy now?" To that, she only cheered.

       "That's it! Let's see some action." Chojo yelled, causing Daku to thwap him on the back of the head.

       As Chojo was whining, Daku spoke. "You're such a pervert, Cho."

      Everyone was laughing at their friend's misfortune, but that all stopped once their phones dinged.

       Come play with your friends!

       It was obvious that the person who had updated had been Zero-kun, as no-one in the room had been on their phone.

       Shin looked around. Everyone looked cold and numb. He and Daku locked eyes, as Daku didn't have his glasses on. It was that hardened exterior that made Shin look away. He felt guilty, but this investigation was extremely necessary.

       Nevertheless, they had to check it, and painstakingly got to the group chat to see what Zero had to say. Couldn't they have one moment of peace?

       -Alright, hacked into Oka's phone- (0)

       Shin was quick to respond, eager to see what the other had found.

      -did u find anythg?- (Shin)

       -wut d u fnd???- (Kokuma)

       It seemed that he wasn't the only one that was quick on his keyboard. Then again, Kokuma hardly typed a thing, and just hoped you'd know what she was trying to say.

       There was a delay, and after a bit, Shin realized that was because Zero-kun was waiting for his payment. What could you expect? Him and his sister were both huge perverts. He was paid by shirtless photos of boys, and she was paid with panty-shots of unsuspecting girls.

       Begrudgingly, he sent a shirtless photo he had managed to take of Riku Soma. He took it while the guys were changing for gym class. As he sent it, he had to restrain himself from calling Zero-kun a creep, as that might eliminate their alliance.

       -Wow, this one's nice- (0)

       Shin rolled his eyes.

       -So, wh at did you fi nd- (Supana)

       -I found a picture of the murderer on her phone- (0)

       -Looks like she knew that she was going to die, and snapped a photo while she could- (0)

       Shin felt sick. He looked to everyone, and they had horrified expressions. Supana hugged Kokuma, Daku put his hand on Chojo's shoulder, and Budo wrapped an arm around Shin's lower stomach, pulling him close so that Shin was leaning against his upperclassmen's shoulder.

       -send me the photo- (Shin)

       It took a moment for Shin to notice just how fast his heart was beating, and the rapid pace of his breaths. His heartbeats pulsated through his body, and was loud in his ears. He felt all of the warmth leave his face, but thanks to Budo, the warmth didn't leave his body. All he could do no was wait for Zero-kun's reply.

       He couldn't imagine it. Knowing that you would die soon. Having to stare at your murderer's face. It was awful.

       Whoever this was, he would make them pay.

       -Are you sure you want to see this- (0)

       -I could just easily tell you who it is myself- (0)

       Shin looked around. They looked so scared. That's why Shin at least gave them a warning.

       "If you don't want to see this, shut your phone off now." Unsurprisingly, he heard several phones shut off.

       -send it- (Shin)

       What he saw knocked the breath out of him. It was like he had gotten punched in the gut. He stared with wide eyes at his screen, three words parading around his mind. 

       I knew it!

       There, in the photo, stood no-other than Ayano Aishi. She was bent over laughing, her eyes squeezed shut, and a needle clutched in her hand. It was no-doubt a tranquilizer of some sort. The picture was taken from the ground, and it made the whole thing a bit more sinister. It was a bit blurry. Oka's hands were obviously shaky. This had to be taken in the last few moments of Oka's consciousness.

       Shin felt hollow. It was like someone emptied him, leaving nothing. But it wasn't long before unbridled rage filled the emptiness. Before anyone could say anything, there was a knock at the door.

        "Hey runts, if any of you are making out right now, cut it out. What I don't see or hear, I don't tell your parents. Anyway, I have pizza and juice boxes, because I didn't get that carbonated death potion you mortals call.. soda." That was unmistakably Mrs. Higaku.

       They quickly hid their phones, and plastered smiles on their faces. She couldn't know. She couldn't.

       She burst through the door, seemingly oblivious to the kid's somber demeanor. 

       Not wanting to cause any suspicion, they swarmed to the pizza, grabbing juice boxes as they did so. If she didn't suspect anything, they planned to keep it that way. The roles they played ached them deeply.

       "Alright, while you guys are pigging out, Imma go." She said, trotting through the door. When she neared it, she put a hand to her heart, and Shin could tell that she was up to her usual theatrics.

       "I know, you all will miss me very much. My absence will cause great distress, but I must." She turned back to face them, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. All they could do was pretend to be amused.

       "Who knows, you may seek comfort in the arms of another, fall in love, and have a bunch of gaybies." She said, eyes flicking between Budo and Shin.

       Way to be subtle, mom.

       With that, she made her leave. The facade was over, and they dined in an uncomfortable silence. A nauseating sense of dread sunk like a stone in each of their stomachs, and each bite was a struggle to take.

       After they ate, they found random spots in the room, and attempted to sleep. But, who could after that?

       This was a nightmare, and no matter how he tried, Shin couldn't wake up.


	16. Budo's Students

When Budo woke up for school, he felt ill. He knew that it wasn't mental when he started hacking, and could barely go five seconds without a tissue. His chest hurt, his throat hurt, and his limbs felt heavy. He really wanted to stay in bed, but he had to go to school today. He had to warn his students.

As he got dressed, he remembered the conversation he had with Shin yesterday morning. It hadn't been easy, but he got permission to tell his students about the investigation.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Budo sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. He unconsciously gnawed at the top right corner of his phone as he thought. He had to warn his students. It was best if they knew about this, and were extra cautious around Ayano. Plus, that way, each occult club member would have someone to guard them.

Yes, he thought, I'll speak with Shin about it right now. It was the most tactful decision, and it would be foolish to refuse the offer. 

Budo stood, and walked down to the kitchen, where everyone was preparing their breakfast. Shin's parents were out, Mrs. Higaku at her job, and Mr. Higaku running errands. No one spared him a second glance as he entered the room, all in their thoughts, but as soon as Budo called out, "Hey, Shin. Can we talk?" all eyes were on him.

Shin looked at him, and responded, "Sure. What do you need?"

"In private?"

Shin raised his eyebrows, and looked confused. "Er, alright then. Lead the way."

Budo lead him into the living room, and began to speak. "I'm going to tell my students about the investigation." 

Shin looked taken aback for a moment at Budo's bluntness. But, as soon as he processed the sentence, he shook his head. "No."

Now it was Budo's turn to be shocked. "No? What do you mean no? Why can't I?"

Shin crossed his arms. "Because we can't have people knowing about this Budo. What if they tell a teacher? Then it's all over!"

"Then why do your friends get to know? Why can't mine?" Budo felt himself getting angry. He breathed deeply, attempting to calm himself. He didn't want to do anything he might regret.

"Because it's different." Shin answered, and Budo scoffed.

"How is it different? How is it even remotely different?"

It took Shin a moment to think. "Because my friends can help with the investigation."

"My students can help too. They can guard your friends so that everyone has protection."

"My friends were in danger."

"Mine are, currently."

"W-well..." It was obvious that Shin couldn't think of another valid reason as to why Budo couldn't tell his students. But, he managed to come up with one last 'what if' scenario.

"What if they tell?"

"They won't. They're very loyal to me, just like your friends were to you. We'll just explain the situation, and they'll agree."

It was silent for a moment, before Shin looked to the floor. "Fine. Tell them." He sounded so defeated, and angry. It was so selfish, but Budo was patient. He grasped Shin's shoulders, and began to speak.

"Shin. It's okay. I'm just concerned about my friends, and want them to be aware of the threat. Can you understand that?" Budo asked softly, and Shin nodded. It was for the best. 

It was.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Budo arrived on campus, he looked around. Most of the students were already here, so he would just have to make his way to the martial arts room. That's where his students would be. Though, once he got there, his blood ran cold. 

There stood Mina, chatting with none other than Ayano. He made his presence known at once.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Budo asked, sounding as friendly as he could to the murderer.

Mina looked relieved. "Oh, hey Budo! Ayano-chan was just asking to join the club."

Budo was relieved. He had made it just on time. To the confusion of his students, he answered her, "Sorry Ayano, but we aren't accepting any new students this late in the quarter."

Ayano's smile faltered. It was obviously fake, and it was unsettling. Did she even feel emotions? No, obviously she didn't. Any person with emotions wouldn't kill someone. This was not a human that was in front of him, but an emotionless husk. A monster.

"Alright. I understand. Maybe next quarter." Ayano responded, and quickly left the room. 

Budo ran to close the door, relieved that he got there when he did. He had no doubt that Mina would have accepted her. She definitely would have without knowing what Ayano was. 

"Budo, what are you talking about?" Sho asked, looking concerned. "We don't have any rule like that."

"Budo, are you feeling well?" Shima asked, walking closer to her sensei. "You look really pale."

"Just a bit under the weather, but that's not important. I have to talk to you guys immediately."

They looked among each other, a mix of emotions on everyone's face. 

"Alright." Juku said, "What's going on?"

Budo thought for a moment, thinking about how to go about explaining this. The best way would be to be straight forward. Though that may be, starting with, "Ayano's a murderer," was probably not a good icebreaker.

Mina walked over, feeling his forehead. "You're a little warm Budo. Are you sure you're alright?" He knew that question went a lot further than his physical health.

"I'm being serious." Budo said. He watched his student's look to one another. They didn't believe him. 

"Budo," Sho said as he walked over, and clapped a hand on his sensei's shoulder. "I think you should go to the nurse. I'll walk you." He sounded so concerned, and it was frustrating.

He had to show him proof. The photo! They'd believe him once they saw the photo.

"Here," Budo said, getting to the group chat, "look at this." He held his phone out, and waited. Everyone looked... he couldn't tell what emotion was on their face, but he was certain that they were unsettled.

Shima was the first person to speak. "Budo, what is this?"

"It's a picture from Oka's phone. It was the last picture she took."

"How do you have this?" Juku asked.

"Info-chan's brother. He hacked into Oka's phone to get this."

"Why do you have it?" Mina asked. 

"Because me, Shin, Kokuma, Daku, Chojo, and Supana are investigating Oka's murder."

"Well then," Sho said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why are you telling us?"

Budo smiled, putting his phone away. They believed him now. Thank goodness. "There are a lot of reasons. So you can help. So you can be aware of the threat. So you can take precautions to make sure you, as well as other students, are safe."

"You want us to help?" Mina asked. 

Budo nodded.

His students looked to one another again. They looked serious, as if they were somehow communicating with eachother. One by one, they nodded, before turning back to face Budo.

"Alright, we'll help. What can we do."


	17. Unexpected Player

       Tuesday rolled around, and Shin found that one of his teachers had decided to go on an early vacation. Of course, an absent teacher resulted in a substitute. Normally Shin would be thrilled, but this sub was... uncomfortable. She flirted with the students, and if that wasn't bad enough, she didn't teach anything. All she did was let the class run wild while she goofed of on her phone. How were they supposed to learn anything if their teacher wouldn't teach?

       But that wasn't the important thing. The important thing was that Ayano was glaring at the substitute teacher all class period. Shin knew, he knew that this teacher, for whatever reason, was next on that psycho's hit list. If he let this person die, he could never forgive himself.

       Somehow he had to get rid of the sub, without arousing suspicion. Of course, he knew the person to talk to.

-hey i need sometng 2 get rid of someone- (Shin)

       -Get rid of someone how- (0)

-like get them baned or sometng- (Shin)

       -Alright. Are you okay with drugs to be part of this plan of yours- (0)

       -I have some things that I need to get rid of- (0)

-wat kind of drugs- (Shin)

       -I've got an excess of speed and I need to get rid of it fast- (0)

-y do u even have speed?- (Shin)

       Shin couldn't help but worry a bit at that. For himself and Zero that is. That's why he asked that question, but what he got in response was nothing but hostility.

       -Listen, I'm not helping you to have you question my life choices. We aren't friends. Do you want the drugs or not- (0)

       Shin sighed, causing Budo to look at him weirdly. After all, they were contacting Zero in the men's room. 

       "What's wrong?" Budo asked, and in response, Shin showed him the conversation. The martial artist visibly recoiled, whispering, "Yikes." at the display. After a moment, Shin responded, not wanting to keep Zero waiting. He seemed irritable today.

-yeah sure when can i get them- (Shin)

       -During your lunch period. I expect four photos for this- (0)

       That was the end of the conversation. Luckily this whole ordeal caused Shin to snap shirtless photos every opportunity he could, so that meant he could send the payment immediately. He supposed that if he couldn't get the career path he wanted, he could be a professional creep. Hired to take photos for perverts. That sounds awful, but the pay would probably be nice.

       After ignoring Zero's vulgar comments about the boys in the pictures, Shin and Budo went to their next class. Although, they probably could have skipped it. The sub was teaching after all, it's not like they were actually learning anything.

       Before long, lunch rolled around, and Shin's phone dinged.

       Come play with your friends!

       After painstakingly getting to the group chat, he saw Zero's message.

       -Come and get your drugs. I'm outside the school walls- (0)

       Shin never thought that he would be messaged that, but it happened.

        Budo had to use the bathroom, so Shin had to go and get the... speed... by himself. It felt so strange to think that. Hopefully this would be a one time thing. It felt wrong knowing that he was on his way to get drugs for some unknown purpose. 

        But it was for the best. It was either this, or let someone die.

        Soon, Shin had peeked his head outside of the school gates only to see Zero there on a dirt-bike. He had a helmet that hid his face on, and it looked comical on his emaciated body. He also had a satchel, most likely where the drugs were currently.

       Without warning, Zero opened the satchel, and fished out a sandwich bag that contained small white tablets. He then threw it, and Shin barely caught it.

       After that, Zero readied himself to take off, but Shin needed answers. "Wait!" he called, before he could stop himself.

       Zero sat back, listening.

       "What am I supposed to do with these?" Shin asked, extending the small bag of pills and shaking them for emphasis.

       "Put the pills in your pocket you moron! Do you want someone to see them?" Zero snapped, voice muffled by his helmet. Nevertheless, Shin did as he was told. "Boy, you really are dense aren't you. It's easy. Plant the pills in her bag, and then go to the guidance councilor about your concerns."

       Shin nodded, but had one more thing on his mind. "Okay. But before you  go, I want to ask you something."

       Zero audibly sighed, crossing his arms to shield his ghastly pale hands  from the sun. No-doubt that this long in daylight was harsh on his malnourished skin. "Of course you do. What do I need to explain to you this time?"

       Oh how Zero was lucky that Shin needed him. "Why is Ayano murdering in the first place?"

      There was a beat of silence, before Zero readied himself to leave. "Sorry Shin! Can't tell you, that's against the rules!" With that, Zero drove off, leaving Shin in the dust.

       Against the rules? That meant there was a good chance that Ayano didn't know that people were onto her.

       Shin turned made his way around the wall, and onto the campus only to run into someone. Said someone was broad shouldered and was practically made out of rock. That someone also smelled of hair gel, excess deodorant, and cigarette smoke.

       Yes, said person was a delinquent, who was obviously on his way out to sneak a smoke. As he was roughly pushed back, he caught a glimpse of which one. He was the one with the mini pompadour, and always carries around a crowbar. He regularly goes by Akio (place holder name), but Shin wasn't sure if it was the troublemaker's real name.

       "Hey, watch where you're going loser!" Akio yelled, anger burning in his grey eyes. He pushed Shin up against the concrete wall, causing Shin's feet to dangle helplessly several inches from the ground. It was in that moment that Shin had wished he had paid more attention in Budo's self defense classes, because he was completely defenseless against this wall of muscle.

      "Ack! Sorry! Sorry!" Shin wheezed out, as it was difficult to breath. He felt as if his ribs were going to snap.

       "Heh, you're gonna pay for that ya runt. Ay, your pocket's bulgin'. Did your mama give ya a wad a cash this mornin or somethin? Don't mind if I d-" Akio abruptly cut himself off as he had pulled out the bag of pills. His grey eyes shown with complete and utter shock, causing him to drop Shin and take a step back.

       "What the..." The delinquent stuttered. Shin quickly snatched the bag out of Akio's hands, and shoved it back into his pocket. This was it. He was doomed. Akio would either take the pills, or tell everyone about them. He shouldn't have agreed to the drugs.

       He tried to rush past the delinquent, but that only resulted in being pushed back against the wall. Akio made no move to hit him though, only watching him with a scrutinizing gaze.

      "What?" Shin asked, wanting desperately to be out of this situation. "What do you want?"

      "Can it! I'm thinkin'." Akio said, and had the audacity to lean forward and squint his eyes. After a few more terrifying moments, the delinquent began to speak again.

      "Why do ya got pills if ya aren't gonna take em?" 

      Shin's blood ran cold. He began to blubber on, trying to save himself. "H-How to you know that I'm not going to take them?"

      Akio scoffed, as if he were offended at the mere thought of Shin being a druggie. "Because you're you."

      Shin squeaked, crossed his arms and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

      Akio laughed, actually laughed, and answered, "Listen string bean, I know a user when I see one, and ya definitely ain't one."

       Suddenly a voice broke through the conversation. "Hey, what's going on here?" The person it belonged to was none other than Budo Masuta, who proceeded to wedge himself in between Shin and Akio.

       "Nuthin'. Just havin a friendly chit chat."

       Shin observed Budo for a second. He had never seen Budo like this.. Poised, serious, and ready to strike. His heart swelled to think that Budo was ready to protect him, but now was not the time for a petty crush.

      Budo opened his mouth to speak, but Akio cut him off before he even began. 

      "Listen, I ain't want no trouble right now, surprisingly. I just was wantin to cop a smoke real quick." With that, Akio walked past, and Budo dragged Shin in the opposite direction. Though, for some reason, Shin looked back. When he did, he locked eyes with Akio.

       It appeared that the delinquent had looked up from his phone in the right moment. Akio flashed a knowing smile, phone screen presenting a familiar picture that made Shin's blood ran cold.

       Somehow Akio was in this game too. Somehow, he was aware that Shin and Budo were players. How did he know?

      More importantly, what side was he on?


	18. Too Late

     Budo couldn't believe that a delinquent was a part of the 'game.' That made him wonder just who all was playing. Was it just them vs Ayano, or was there more people involved? Were there multiple games going on at once? These were all questions that needed answers, but that was Shin's department.

       Budo sneezed, his cold getting the better of him. He and Shin had skipped class, and was currently walking around the school in an attempt for Budo to notice anything strange, as well as to stimulate Shin's mind.

       Soon though, the martial artist got antsy, so he decided to check the group chat, to see how everyone was doing.

       Supana and Mina had just gotten Ayano's student information, as he had assigned Mina to protect Supana. Each occult club member had a different martial artist protecting them, and it made people feel safer,

       Daku was paired with Juku. Unfortunately, since Daku wasn't home, he couldn't really do anything. He could only access his security equipment through his computer, but he wasn't allowed to bring it to school with him. 

       Chojo was mostly just scrolling idly through the news, with Sho guarding him. It was best not to disturb him, because every second he would spend responding to your messages is a second that he could miss. It looked like the two were getting along though. That was nice.

       Kokuma and Shima had taken advantage of their substitute's bathroom break to plant the pills in her bag. The only thing left to do now was to report to the guidance councilor, but Supana was going to be the one to do that.

       As for Zero, there was nothing. No response to the questions about the delinquent either. 

       Budo shut off his phone, and decided to watch Shin think. Maybe it was just his mind clogged by cold medicine, but Shin looked kind adorable with his face all scrunched up like that. As to what Shin was thinking about, it was most-likely the 'game.' On the possible motives Ayano had for killing. On if the game was played before, as well as other questions Budo couldn't even hope to think of.

       Soon they were passing the hedge maze, but Budo noticed something strange. Extremely strange. It sounded like a chainsaw accompanied my a girls soft singing. Of course, there was no way anyone am could sneak a chainsaw in without at least one person noticing, so that meant that it was most-likely the circular saw that the garden club uses. 

       Normally, Budo wouldn't question it. He would just pass it off as a female garden club member working on the hedges. Yes, he would think that if the circumstances were normal. If there wasn't a murderer at school.

       Especially if they were doing it after school hours, as all garden club members are made evident that no power tools should be used during school hours. Doing so would result in an immediate suspension.

       "Huh? Is something wrong, Budo? You stopped walking." Shin said, breaking Budo out of his thoughts. 

       "Shin, the maze. Something's going on in the maze." Budo said. He didn't know why, but his voice was hushed, even though there was no possible way that whoever this person was would hear him. 

       Shin looked at him for a moment, many emotions that Budo couldn't pick up flashing across his big purple eyes. "Then what are we waiting for?"

       Budo lead the way, so that if anyone suddenly jumped out they would have to go through him to get to Shin. The two wandered aimlessly around, searching for the source of the noise. Finally though, there was only a hedge wall separating them from the suspicious noise. 

       A lot of scenarios ran thorough Budo's mind as to what caused the noise, but he never saw this coming. He froze, his body constricting and his lungs burning with each terrified gasp he managed to choke in. It was extremely difficult to keep down his lunch, and his sickness surely didn't help. He managed to push Shin back from the sight, not wanting his friend to be subjected to this horror.

       Shin must have realized that something really bad had happened, because he immediately grabbed Budo's wrist and dragged him back behind the hedge wall.

      "Budo, what's wrong? What did you see?" Shin whispered.

      Budo couldn't give a straight answer. It felt his mind had been stuffed with cotton. Though, he didn't manage to say enough for Shin to get the picture.

      "Oh... Holy.... It.... We're to late. Oh God, we're to late." 

       Budo couldn't get the image out of his head. Ayano had her back to him, singing softly as she dismembered the substitute teacher with the circular saw. When Budo had peeked, she was working on getting the head off.

       Budo shook his head. This was no time for acting out of fear. He had to get proof. To snap a photo with his phone, just in case anything happened. If anything did, that photo would go straight to the police. First though, he had to get Shin away from this.

       "Run!" Budo whispered, and Shin shook his head. Budo would have been proud of his younger's courage if this had been any other situation, but right now, that would not fly. He pushed Shin roughly, whispering for him to run again.

       This time though, after a moments hesitation, he did as he was told. Soon Budo would be joining him, but he had a job to do. He had to get that photo. 

So, he took out his phone, and clutched it in shaking hands. He slowly, cautiously, peeked out, camera aimed at the grisly sight in front of him. After making sure his flash was off, he snapped the photo.

After sending it to Kokuma, he started to charge for Ayano, but stopped himself. What would be the point in it? It was to late to save her. To deal justice. There was nothing he could do. Plus, she was armed with that circular saw. If he tried to apprehend her now, he would lose a hand at best, and his life at worst. 

So he ran, and he felt like a coward while doing it. He felt like he should stop her, but that was illogical to do. He would only get himself killed. It would be Shin who would deal the final blow, not him.

This time he knew that it wasn't the fear talking.


	19. Beginning Of The End

       Shin's heart beat out of it's chest. He ran out of the maze, away from Budo. Budo could get hurt- he could die! Though, Shin had faith in the martial artist. 

      Shin stopped. He was out behind the school, by the gym. He had to think. He had to figure this out. Why would Ayano murder in the first place? Just how many people were playing this twisted game? We're they just pawns used for Info-chan's and Zero's entertainment? Who exactly was Zero and Info-chan.

       "Havin trouble?" A voice asked, breaking Shin out of his thoughts. He turned to see a pair of familiar grey eyes, and smug smirk that had a smoking cigarette dangling between it's lips. It was none other that Akio.

       Shin couldn't answer, still trying to process everything that was happening. He wasn't mentally prepared for all of this. He was a high schooler at the end of everything. Just a kid who threw himself into an awful situation just because he wanted justice for his friend.

       "Ya haven't figured it out yet? I thought ya were supposed ta be tha smart one. Looks like Zero-kun overestimated ya." Akio said, smoke blowing from his mouth with every word. He looked strong and sly. Dragon like. Shin half expected the delinquent to develop scales, or for his pupils to turn into slits.

       "Figured out what exactly. In case you haven't noticed, but I barely know what's going on here." Shin snapped, clenching his fists. He felt warmth spread across his palms, and it was evident that his fingernails had punctured his skin, but he could care less. He was sick and tired of not knowing anything. He was so desperate for answers, he would stoop so low as to beg for them.

       Akio sighed, looking somewhat disappointed. "Alright. Just how far would ya go fer someone ya love, kid?" 

       Well that was easy. "To the ends of the earth."

        "Would ya do anythin for em?"

       Shin nodded, and Akio smiled. "Think, what would someone with a sick mind do fer the ones they love?"

       Shin hesitated for a moment. How on earth could anyone- a delinquent of all people, know this information. He had to know someone. There's no way he's a kingpin. There's no way he knows as much as the info siblings.

       "Anything..." He finally answered, and he started to put things together.

       Just one sentence, one small sentence, made so many things click together. "So, what if Ayano were in love?"

       That's why she was killing. She was getting rid of any competition she may have. Removing anything that would take said person away from her. She was in love with someone, and would have her desire no matter what the cost. No matter what happened to other people. They way Ayano loses, is exposing her true nature to the one she wanted so badly. But, if she had nothing else to lose, what would she do? She would have had everything important taken away from her, so any consequence after that wouldn't even matter.

       But who was it? Who was the poor soul that she loved? There had to be a connection between Oka, and the substitute, and Kokona. But what was it that linked everyone- wait.

       Oka had a crush on Taro Yamada. The substitute flirted shamelessly with Taro Yamada. He had heard Kokona telling Saki how cute she thought Taro was. He regularly saw Ayano staring at Taro, taking pictures in Taro's general direction, and glaring in Osana Najimi's direction. Was Osana still alive? Shin couldn't really keep track anymore.

       "Have an epiphany, kid?" Akio asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

       "It's Taro Yamada. He's the cause of all this." Shin responded, and Akio nodded. The delinquent looked relieved. Why would a delinquent be relieved by all of this?

       Akio turned, and started to walk away, but Shin stopped him.  "Wait! Who all is in the game? Why is there a game in the first place? Just who is Info-chan and Zero-kun?" Shin asked. He needed this.

       Akio turned to face shin, a wide smile on his face. "He he, sorry, kid! I ain't gonna tell ya an break the rules like that! Zero'll have my head."

       So Akio was in leagues with Zero. How? Why? For how long? Just how much did that delinquent know?

       "Who... Who are you?" Shin asked, taking a step back from the high school student in front of him. There were so many monsters in his school, it terrified him. How had he not noticed how messed up everything was sooner? Was this the only instance of this game happening?

       Akio simply turned, and walked away. Most likely towards the other delinquents. He left Shin frozen, trying to process all the events that had taken place today. It was insane. This was insane. This was sick. But... some part of him was exited. Some part of him was thirsting for what would happen next.

        That's when he noticed a figure running towards him. It was Budo. He looked awful. Pale skin, dark eyes, and sweat coating his skin. Budo was terrified.

       Shin ran towards his upperclassmen. He felt like he could cry. Shin was so happy that Budo was okay. In a moment of pure adrenaline, Shin grabbed Budo's collar, and smashed their lips together, not thinking of the repercussions. 

       When he pulled away, he stared into the eyes of a red-faced Budo Masuta. The other boy looked surprised. He didn't look angry or awkward, but happy. Shin wasn't afraid, because he didn't have any reason to. Geez, he really was oblivious, wasn't he?

       Budo then pulled him into a hug, burying his face in the crook of Shin's neck. They couldn't stay like this for long, as there was much to be done. All of this ended today. Ayano.. That monster would be stopped today.

       Only, before they went back to their frantic running, they managed to say just a few words to one another.

       "I'm glad you're okay, Budo. I'm so glad you're not hurt."

       "Are you kidding? I made a promise to protect you. I'm a man of my word."

       Yes, Shin thought, all of this mayhem will end today. How on earth were they going to manage that?


	20. Blissful Chaos

Budo and Shin had joined up with everyone else after 6th period had ended. Shin had a plan. Of course he had a plan. He was far more calculating than you'd think, Budo knew that first hand.

"Alright, let's hear it." Juku said, crossing his arms. He had a fire in his eyes that reminded Budo of a small child. His jaw was set, and it was obvious that Juku was determined to get rid of this wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Well, I figured out that she's killing everyone for Taro Yamada." Shin stated, causing Budo's eyebrows to raise in surprise.

"Do you mean Taro is telling her to kill those people?" Budo asked, and Shin shook his head.

"No. He's not aware of it. She's getting rid of competition. She's in love with him." Shin answered, and it was no surprise that Budo was disgusted.

What kind of sick person would kill someone just because it was convenient? That's horrible. Ayano definitely needed to be stopped, but how would it be done?

"Now listen, here's the plan. We need to make Taro aware of everything. He is essential to our victory." Shin said. He said it with so much authority that Budo was surprised. But, why should he be? There was so many sides to Shin, why would he keep being surprised by them?

"Why do we need Taro?" Sho asked, obviously not happy about getting another person involved.

"I'm getting to that." Shin said, an amused air floating around him.

"Alright, onwards with the plan. Mina, you are the best fighter in Budo's class, correct?" 

Mina nodded. "Yes, I am. Are you planning to use me as bait?" To that she got an apologetic smile. She glared at him for a moment, and Budo thought he might have to intervene, but she then sighed. "Alright. What do I have to do?"

"Well, after Taro's joined this shindig, you and him are going to go behind the bath house, and confess your 'love.'" Shin explained, putting air quotes around love with his fingers. "That'll create urgency for Ayano. My theory is, she'll grab something to disguise herself, and rush to take you out. Of course, that's when we take her down."

       Shita spoke up. "What's our plan for that?" She asked, wringing her hands together nervously, "For the confrontation, I mean."

       Shin shrugged. "No idea." 

       "No idea? What do you mean, 'no idea?'" Budo shouted, "This is a matter of life or death, Shin!"

       "Exactly. This is a matter of life and death. That's why you'll be making that plan."

       Budo's blood ran cold. Him? He will be making the plan? He couldn't do that! When he sparred, he didn't use strategy, or plan anything out, he just let his mind go numb, and his body take over. He couldn't do this!

       Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It belonged to Shin. "Come on Budo, you can do this."

Budo closed his eyes and breathed deeply, thinking as hard as he could. Well, they should hide somewhere more concealed, or maybe she could have her phone in her pocket calling the group, as she was with Taro. That way they would be able to hear everything that was going on. If anything happened, he had no doubt that she'd be able to defend herself, as well as Taro, at least until everyone else got there. 

       But that would only work if Taro was aware of everything. 

       Budo opened his eyes, a confident air about him. It was then he explained his plan, and he watched as everyone listened eagerly. When he finished, he looked to Shin. The underclassmen looked proud, and nothing made Budo happier.

       Though that may be, he couldn't afford to drift in his feelings, or the kiss they had shared earlier. They had lives to save.

~   
It was now the end of seventh period. Everyone was in position. Budo, Shin, and Kokuma were going to convince Taro to join this mission, and others were scattered about. That way, if anything went wrong, they would have no problem getting the photo to the police. Ayano couldn't kill them all before they sent the evidence, now could she?

But, to be honest, that was the easy part. The hard part was getting Taro to join, and to not let his guise falter. The second Ayano is suspicious is the second of their downfall. 

They approached him as he sat alone on the fountain's ledge, munching on a granola bar, glancing up at the clouds. There was no doubt that Taro was a good-looking boy-heck, he could be a model if he wanted to, but he just wasn't Budo's type. Taro was just to passive and nice, no fire about him at all.

Budo liked his men feisty.

"Hey Taro-senpai, can we talk for a second?" Kokuma asked, throwing in that her signature girlish charm.

Taro looked down from the sky, a polite smile on his face. "Sure Kokuma-chan, any time. What can I help you with?"

"Well, it's a bit hard to explain..." She trailed off, her facade faltering for a moment.

Taro looked concerned, standing up and walking closer to the three. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" He looked around the trio, trying to find answers.

That's when Shin spoke, with bluntness that rivaled Budo's. "There's a killer in the school, and you're the reason she's killing in the first place."

Taro recoiled for a second, before nervously laughing. "Haha, that's one weird joke you guys are playing... A little dark, don't you think?" As he laughed, he scratched the back of his head. Taro had always been a bit shy.

"This isn't a joke, Taro-senpai. Here," he didn't show the picture of the murder scene, but rather Oka's final picture. "This is the last picture Oka ever took."

Taro visibly paled, and Budo thought that his senpai might be sick for a moment. "B-but, why would she kill because of me?" He asked, tears welling up in his eyes. Budo pitted him, but now was not the time for this.

"Competition," Shin answered, "She wants to get rid of the competition. She wants your love Taro-senpai." Shin waltzed closer to Taro, much to Budo's dismay, and spoke again.

"But you can still do something about it, so that no one else gets killed. We have a plan. A plan to take her down, but in order for that plan to work, we'll need your help. Please... Help us." 

Taro looked to the ground, hands quivering, and blinking back tears. After a few moments, he looked up, rage burning in his eyes. "Alright, I'll do it. What's the plan?"

~  
       It was after 8th period, and students were changing from their outdoor shoes into their indoor shoes. Mina loudly asked for Taro to follow her behind the school, and of course, Taro agreed. Just because the cherry blossom tree was a bit too far away for comfort. They both exited the building with Ayano glaring daggers at them.

       Budo, Sho, Shin, and Kokuma were all waiting behind behind the hedge walls of the garden club, waiting go either catch a glimpse of Ayano, or hear any signs of commotion over the phone. Daku, Chojo, Shima, Supana, and Juku were scattered around town, waiting for a picture of the substitute's murder as a signal of things going wrong. 

       Right now, Mina and Taro were acting as if they had crushes on each other, and it was only a matter of time before the serpent veered it's head. Once it did, they would be ready. Budo, Sho, and Mina would subdue Ayano, and Shin and Kokuma would escort Taro out of there.

"Well, I have wanted to talk to you about this for a while but... I was always a bit nervous." Mina said, voice a bit warped over the phone.

"Hey now, come on- haha. You don't need to be nervous around me. What is it you wanted to talk about?" Taro's gentle voice flowed through the phone's speakers. The two of them were surprisingly good actors.

It was only a matter of time before Ayano came, and Budo wanted to be ready. His muscles were tensed, and he was intensely focused on their conversation. There would be no more bodies. They would apprehend Ayano so Shin could avenge Oka, then they were done. Then all of this mayhem would end.

       "Well..." Mina trailed off over the phone. "I just..."

"Come on, Mina-chan. Please don't be nervous around me. Tell me."

"Well I... WOAH!" They heard Mina and Taro shout, then sounds of a scuffle. 

Budo was the first to react, jumping out from behind the hedge maze, and running behind the school. When he had turned the building's corner, he saw something that made his heart pound. 

Mina was bleeding. She had slashes on the palm of her hands, as well as one big gash on her left cheek. Taro was frozen, unable to move because of fear. Ayano was there. She was wearing a mask, gloves, and was waving a knifes around franticly. Wait, they weren't knives, they were a pair of kitchen scissors that had been broken apart. Though Mina fought, she was no match against a knife.

Budo sprinted, charging straight towards the homicidal maniac. He threw a punch, only for that punch to be dodged, and to narrowly miss being stabbed by one of her blades. This was no amateur. She knew how to fight. 

       She swung the blades for his neck, but he ducked, and shoved her backwards. As she rebounded, she swung her left blade again at his neck, but as he dodged, she managed to slice the right blade across his left shoulder. 

      He staggered back, and raised his fists to fight. That was when Sho arrived, managing to knock her back against the school wall, at the price of a grisly slash across his right jaw.

       Juku went to disarm her, but she reared one of the blades toward him. In a moment of adrenaline, and not enough time to think, he caught it in his hand, most likely resulting in a deep gash. He then kneed her in the stomach, causing her to let go of the scissor blade that he held, and back away.

       Budo then jumped in, and ripped the mask off of her, revealing her face to all that was present. Time froze for a second, and she and Budo locked gazes. Her doll like eyes were ablaze with an unsettling rage.

       But after a moment, her gaze locked with someone else, and horror filled her soulless eyes. Budo backed behind Sho, who refused to take his eyes off her, and looked back to see who that unfortunate person may be. 

       It was Taro, who was crying out of fear. Ayano must have took a step forward, because Taro turned away, yelling, "No! Stay away from me!" Then ran.

       Budo turned back to Ayano, who has started to sob. For a moment he pitted her, but then his shoulder started to throb, and all of that pity was gone.

       "Ayano, it's over." Shin spoke, standing next to Budo. "Put the knife down, and come with us." Shin spoke like he was talking to a frightened animal, voice soothing and calm.

       As Sho and Juku started to walk over to grab the knife, but Ayano stopped them. She didn't stop them with more violence, but by placing the knife against her own neck. "No, don't come closer!" She yelled, tears rolling down her face, and pressing herself against the building.

       Budo lurched forward, attempting to stop her. When she did that, Budo reacted instinctively, and his instincts were that Ayano was a regular person about to take her own life.   
       Only, as he lurched forward, an arm grabbed his own, stopping him. He looked back, expecting Shin, or Kokuma, but instead, it was Akio. The delinquent shook his head, effectively distracting Budo enough that Ayano was able to kill herself. The thing that snapped the martial artist back from shock was the sound of Ayano's body crumpling to the ground with a thud.

       "You MORON!" Budo yelled, punching Akio square in the jaw. "I could have saved her!" He felt someone hug him from behind, and he was pretty sure it was Shin, but that didn't matter right now. 

       This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to capture Ayano alive, and take her to the police, and avenge Oka's death. Not this. She wasn't supposed to die.

       "Don't be stupid." Akio said, turning his head to spit blood out of his mouth. He clutched his jaw, that was already beginning to bruise, and locked eyes with Budo. "She was crazy. She woulda took ya out, then offed herself too." Akio explained, walking toward the girl's corpse.

       "What are you doing?" Kokuma asked, horrified as he picked up Ayano's limp body.

       He turned towards her, a grim smile on his face. "Getting rid off tha evidence. I'm sure ya guys donno how to to this stuff."

       "Why do you know how to do this?" Shin asked pointedly, causing Akio to sigh heavily.

       "Doin what Zero told me ta do. Now scram. Take care of yaselves. Take a few days off, k? Ya guys just been through a lot, and it'll haunt ya for a long time."  The delinquent gave them a sad smile. "Congrats. You won. Sure don't feel like victory, do it?" He said, then walked in the direction of the incinerator, leaving them all in the dust.

       But Shin had one last question to ask. "Who are you?"

       Akio froze for a moment. It felt like an eternity before he spoke. "I'm Zero's best friend. I'll do anything for him. That's why I'm doing this." 

       They let the delinquent walk away, all feeling hallow from the day's events. Sho patched Juku  and Budo up, then they all went home.

       That night, Budo slept at Shin's house. They numbly played video games, and played the part so that Shin's parents wouldn't suspect anything. They ended up falling asleep on each other, and getting a photo of that taken by Shin's mother.

       It wasn't easy living after that. Acting like nothing happened, and trying not to cry when people asked where Ayano was, and losing sleep to nightmares, but they managed. 

       After all, managing was the only thing they could do after experiencing chaos like that.


	21. At Mayhems End

Ten years have passed since those few weeks happened. They've all moved on with their lives, and they all still have scars from the things they experienced, physical and mental. Those kind of things didn't just go away, they only got less severe. It wasn't uncommon to experience a nightmare every once and a while, but it was just a part of life.

       Not Everyone involved in that stupid game aspired to greatness. Some didn't even want it. 

       Take Juku. He grew older, and got a job as a chef at a local pizza diner. It wasn't glamorous, but it was enough to get rent payed. In fact, he loved his job. All of the friendly customers, the free food, the lively coworkers. He honestly wouldn't trade it for the world.

       Shima grew up to be a gym instructor. Though she loved her job, she was always a bit paranoid, and made sure her relationship with all male students were strictly professional. She would goof off with her female students though, and that caused a lot of confusion among her classes. Some students asked her about it, but she never could answer that. No one could know about that game she played.

        Sho had become a body guard for a famous opera singer. That meant that he traveled the world, and got to see all sorts of beautiful things, and he loved every second of it. He always wanted to travel the world, and because of this job, he could.

       Mina became a famous mixed martial arts fighter. She was undefeated, and it didn't look like she would be taken down anytime soon. There was never a time when she didn't have some sort of injury on her, whether it be a bruise, or a broken arm. Still, despite those injuries, she was the best at what she did.

       Supana grew up to be a famous author. She told the story of the game they played, but with different characters, and in a different setting. It was an international hit. They were in the process of making a movie out of it. It was nice to know that people appreciated the hardships they went through, even if they didn't realize it.

       Daku had become a security guard at the town's jail, since he had experience with security cameras already. He found a pretty girl to settle down with, and he was about three months away from getting a pair of twins. One boy, and one girl. 

       Chojo.... Two years ago, he had gotten into a terrible car accident. His brakes failed, and he ended up crashing into a tree. It left him brain dead. Not everyone lives a long life, and it was a shock to loose another friend. Everyone went to his funeral, and everyone cried there. Though, they didn't let his death drive them apart. If anything, that valued each other more, because life was uncertain, and it was unclear exactly when it would end.

       Kokuma had become a T.V. personality, hosting her own show where she interviewed celebrities. She had gathered quite the fanbase, and worked hard to make sure she was a good influence on the youth. 

Taro had become a male model, which wasn't surprising in the least. He was a good looking boy, and it was only a matter of time before someone recognized him. He would often appear in clothing advertisements, or other things like that. Thanks to the modeling job, he had gained confidence, and wasn't as shy as he was before. Though, he was still trying to cope with the fact that people were dead because of him, he knows that it's not his fault, if that makes any sense.

       Akio turned out to be a career criminal. He was currently wanted for drug trafficking, gang violence, assault, harassment, theft, as well as about fifty other crimes. His name was known by a lot of people, for the fact that his news reports were somehow always tampered with. It was kind of fun to watch him go, and see Zero snuff out Akio's scent. Those two really were great friends.

       Speaking of Zero, no one really knew anything about him. The current name he wore was Rin, and he had all the documentation to prove that Rin was a 'real' person, even though he changes his identity frequently. He was currently released from the hospital because of an accidental drug overdose. Even though he was supposed to stay a few days, then go to rehab for his addiction, he tampered with the hospital's systems so that he was walking free only thirty minutes after he woke up from his five day coma.

       Info-chan was the same way. What she does is a mystery, and she changes her identity a lot as well. She currently went by Kaji, and was never in one place for too long. Nothing could stop her, nothing could trace her, and she knew that. That knowledge tormented the police and detectives trying to find her. 

       After everything that happened, Budo grew up to become a martial arts instructor, owning his own dojo, and having a lot of students. He couldn't be happier, and loved his job with all his heart. To spend his life doing what he loved felt so unreal, but he earned it.

       Shin became a detective. One of Japan's best, actually. There wasn't a case he couldn't solve, and even if it took him a long time to figure out, he always got the criminal into custody. Then again, he did have practice in his younger years.

       Yes, everyone had busy lives. Though that may be, everyone managed to make time for Budo and Shin's wedding.

       That's right. Budo proposed one Halloween, while dressed as a fairy. Shin remembered crying, and holding him for hours, kissing the martial artist whenever he could. He also remembered his mother having a colossal freak out because she was so exited. At the end on the night, Budo's face was smeared with Shin's zombie face paint.

       They got married in July, four years and a few months ago. Shin wore a white tuxedo, with a vale that covered his face, and Budo wore a classic black tux that strained on his arms. 

       They had their honeymoon in Florida's Disney world, and had the best time of their lives. 

       But that was years ago. Right now, Shin and Budo were curled up in bed, watching a cheesy romcom that Budo put on. Even after all these years, that dope still couldn't handle a horror movie. But Shin wasn't focused on that. He had his mind on other things, as he absentmindedly ran his fingers along the knife would Ayano gave Budo all those years ago.

       "Hey, Budo?" Shin asked, shaking his husbands shoulder a bit, to grab his attention.

       "Hmm?" Budo hummed in response, attention temporarily averted from the movie.

       "How do you feel about kids?"

       Budo's body jerked, and he maneuvered around so he could look Shin on the eyes. "What?" Budo asked, not quite believing his ears. He looked so hopeful and happy that it made Shin's heart melt.

       "Kids, Budo. How do you feel about them?" Shin asked, his face turning red. He didn't know why he was blushing, but all he knew was that it was probably the equivalent of a tomato at this point.

       "Uh- I mean..." Budo sputtered, trying to get his words in order. "Do you- do you want kids?"

       Shin looked down at the suddenly interesting blanket. "I mean- I'd like that... If you were okay with it, of course." 

       "Yeah... I'd like that." Budo's voice sounded a bit breathless, and he laughed happily. "I'd like that a lot actually."

       Shin looked up at his husband, a relieved smile forming on his face. "Really?" He asked, and Budo nodded. "It'll be a lot of work you know. Having a kid will mean we'll be running ourselves ramped day and night." Shin said, a goofy smile permanently plastered on his face.

       Budo laughed, taking Shin's hands in his own. "I'm fine with that."

       "And adopting is a difficult process you know." 

       "I'm sure it is, hon'." Budo said, as he started rocking back and fourth out of excitement. It was a little stim he did whenever he got really happy, and Shin found it adorable. "But I know we'll be able to do it."

       "Do you want do adopt locally, or- I don't know what it's called- from out of the country." Shin asked.

       "I don't know. We can decide later. Do you want to get a boy or a girl?"

       Shin thought for a moment. "I want a girl."

       "What would her name be?" Budo asked, cheeks starting to hurt from all of the smiling he was doing, but he couldn't help it. 

       "Hmm." The name wasn't going to be Oka. Nothing could replace her, and naming his child after her would only bring bad memories. "I don't know. There are so many names out there."

       "That's alright." Budo ran his thumbs across his husband's knuckles, and laughed. "We have plenty of time."

       Shin looked down to the blanket again, smile twitching for a moment. "Do you think we'll be able to do it?"

       Budo leaned forward and kissed Shin's forehead, then pulled the smaller man into a tight embrace. "Shin, together we can to anything."

       This is perfect, Shin thought, all of that chaos, and things turned around rapidly. He closed his eyes, burrowing his face into his husband's shoulder, and breathing in deeply. Everything turned out better than he could ever dream, and he wouldn't trade this for anything.

         I guess good things really do come at mayhems end.

 

       THE END.


End file.
